Chacun son monde
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Grimmjow et Ichigo, ex-camarades d'Université, se retrouvent des années plus tard et reprennent contact. Mais rien n'est fait innocemment dans ce monde...
1. Prologue

Titre : Chacun son monde

Rating : M

Couple : Grimmjow - Ichigo

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous à Tite Kubo

Warning : langage un peu grossier

Note : Pas mal de OOC je pense, surtout au début.

Résumé : Dans le passé Ichigo était un camarade d'Université de Grimmjow. Quand ils se retrouvent quelques années plus tard au détour d'un club d'hôtes d'où Ichigo sortait ils reprennent contact. Mais rapidement les deux jeunes hommes découvrirons la véritable identité de chacun. Mais loin de finir ainsi Grimmjow va alors se retrouvait mêler au monde ''particulier'' d'Ichigo.

_______________________________________________

Prologue :

**10 ans avant _leurs_ retrouvailles**

Grimmjow Jaggerjack marchait rageusement dans la cour, sa tête emplis de grossièretés qu'il aurait bien voulu balancer à la face de cet emmerdeur. Bordel, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour frapper quelque chose, un mur, une personne quoique se soit. Il fallait absolument qu'il passe ses nerfs. Mais malheureusement s'il se faisait virer encore une fois à cause d'un manque de discipline sans était fini pour ses études universitaires. Merde alors ! Se soumettre tout ça pour obtenir un travail potable (même pas sûr...), rraagh mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui faisait pas faire !

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui prenait la tête au pauvre Grimmjow. Ce qui l'énervait c'était cet enfoiré de rouquin. Comment avait-il osé le dragué cet imbécile ?!? C'était son boulot à _lui_ ça ! C'était _lui_ le prédateur pas cet espèce de nain à poil roux !!

Il n'en revenait toujours pas ! Ça faisait une semaine que ça durait, en faite depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce bahut. A peine deux heure après qu'il est débarqué ce rouquin c'était mis à l'aborder - d'ailleurs ça en n'avait impressionné plus d'un vu que Grimmjow ne semblait, bizarrement, pas très _social - _comme si ils étaient deux vieux potes de lycée. Bien évidemment le bleuté avait montré les crocs et n'avait fait aucun effort pour se faire un tantinet apprécier, bien au contraire. Mais cet Ichigo était vraiment une glus de très bonne qualité, à croire que tout les sarcasmes, toutes les insultes que Grimmjow avait put lui lancer n'atteignait pas sa petite personne.

Jusque là il avait réussi à supporter son comportement plus que désagréable mais aujourd'hui il en avait trop fait. Grimmjow s'ébouriffa les cheveux tout en fermant les yeux, piquant un far monumental et terriblement humiliant pour lui. Bordel il se retrouvait comme un con maintenant. Il s'insultait lui même de n'avoir rien fait, de n'avoir rien répliquer sur l'instant, quand cet abruti de rouquin l'avait _embrassé_. Oui embrassé !! Grimmjow serra les dents.

Dire qu'il avait été bien tranquille, laissant un léger sourire étiré ses lèvres depuis le matin, jusqu'à l'arrivée du rouquin. En faite c'est parce que ce dernier n'avait pas trainer dans l'espace vital du bleuté que celui-ci était de ''bonne humeur'', Ichigo l'énervant tellement qu'il vénérait chaque instant passé en sa seul et unique compagnie.

Et puis il avait débarqué comme une fleur, apparemment ravi que Grimmjow ne soit pas marqué de sa mauvaise humeur habituelle, et c'était approcher de lui comme un aimant attiré par un autre - sauf que dans cette situation ça ne pouvait pas marcher vu que y avait un problème de réception du côté d'un certain bleuté - pour faire le ''bonjour'' du matin.

Ichigo l'avait entouré de ses bras, plaquant fermement leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Mais la chaleur et l'odeur de Grimmjow lui étant surement monter à la tête il avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux bleus pour ensuite décaler son visage vers celui mis-crispé mis-choqué du bleuté et déposer doucement ses lèvres contre celles légèrement entrouverte de Grimmjow. Ce dernier reprenant rapidement ses esprits à ce contact très... inhabituel, repoussa Ichigo de ses bras et recula de quelques pas, son regard mélangeant l'incompréhension et la peur. Personne n'avait encore jamais osé se comporter comme ça avec lui, après tout il n'était pas Grimmjow Jaggerjack pour rien !! Ce rouquin, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et maintenant il se foutait de sa gueule, son petit sourire s'élargissant à chaque instant que l'expression du bleuté s'aggravait.

Ce dernier ne supportant pas se sourire et encore moins se regard lubrique avait filé à toute vitesse, tournant le dos à Ichigo. Il se traitait volontiers de lâche maintenant. Déjà qu'il se tapait la honte en rougissant après juste un léger effleurement de lèvres, voilà qu'il avait filait comme un pauvre gamin effrayé. Rraagh il se faisait vraiment pitié !! Il aurait dû balancer son poing en plein dans la face de ce crétin.

Mais il n'avait pas put, pas parce que ça aurait était lourd de conséquence - après tout quitter l'université ne lui aurait pas posé de problème, il aurait juste dû essuyer un savon de la part de sa mère, pour pas changer - mais parce qu'il avait été comme paralysé. C'était comme si son esprit n'avait pas pût tout saisir et que son corps avait réagit avant, mais pour une fois pas dans le bon sens. Eh oui, pour la première fois Grimmjow avait _fuit_ devant quelqu'un, au lieu de prouver que c'était _lui_ le maitre.

Il en rougissait encore de honte, jamais il ne c'était sentit aussi humilier. Et le pire c'est qu'il présentait qu'il ne pourrait pas mettre les choses au clair avec le rouquin. Il aurait bien aimé le retrouver pour lui causer comme un mec, en gros en lui présentant quelques politesses du style «Pauvre connard tu me touches plus jamais» ou encore «Espèce de lavette j'vais te montrait qui c'est le maitre ici» et pour finalement conclure sur une bonne bagarre qu'il aurait gagner au la main. Mais le problème c'est qu'il était assez perturber rien qu'en n'y pensant, alors ça serait certainement encore pire si il se retrouvait face à Ichigo.

Grimmjow ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre d'étudiant et après avoir jeté ses affaires dans un coin, se souciant très peu de respecter ses livres de cours et encore moins le rangement de la pièce, se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Une bonne douche glacé lui remettrai peut-être les idées en place. Le bleuté sentit ses joues devenir encore un peu plus chaudes. Saleté de rouquin il lui ferait payer, s'il le croisait et qu'il avait encore une fois le droit à ce petit sourire qui le mettez toujours sur les nerfs, il l'encastrerait direct, tant pis si il se faisait renvoyer. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser humilier sans régir. Grimmjow entra dans la petite salle d'eau et après un rapide déshabillage ouvrit les jets à fond, laissant son corps frissonner sous les attaques d'eau froides.

*/////////////////////////////////////*

Grimmjow sortit enfin de sous la douche après une bonne demi-heure. Rrraagh il était tout fripé maintenant... bah le côté positif c'est qu'il avait les idées plus ou moins clair à présent, il avait plus qu'à allait dire ça façon de pensée au rouquin. Eh oui, nouvelle résolution : il allait se casser de cette université, et ce bagarrer avec Ichigo était un bon prétexte, après tout il ne pouvait pas rester dans un endroit où une autre personne que lui avait vu une de ses faiblesses (y a sa mère aussi). Il allait en collé quelques unes au rouquin, si possible en ne repensant pas au ''baiser'', et puis s'en irait comme si de rien était... ouai en faite il s'en allait comme un lâche mais bon il ne supportait plus se gars c'était pas sa faute.

Grimmjow s'essuya rapidement avec une petite serviette qui trainait par là et après se l'être accrocher au tour de la taille sortie de la salle d'eau pour aller s'habiller avec d'autres fringues. Il alla directement à l'armoire, tout en bazar bien évidemment, qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Il venait à peine de poser ses doigts sur un tee-shirt qu'il sentit un corps se coller au sien, puis des bras qui commençaient à l'encercler. Il ne réagit pas assez tôt et ne put que constater qu'il s'était fait emprisonner par les bras d'Ichigo (il les a reconnu à cause des babioles que porte toujours Ichigo autour de ses poignets).

-Ne t'habille pas déjà, se moqua l'intrus.

-Dégage enfoiré, cracha Grimmjow en saisissant les bras fermement attaché à lui du rouquin.

-Hé je dois avoir une récompense pour l'attente, fit sournoisement Ichigo en lançant un regard provocateur au bleuté que bien évidement ce dernier ne put voir.

-DEGAGE, cria Grimmjow qui sentait une certaine chaleur revenir.

Ichigo ne put résister à la force du bleuté et se retrouva éjecté un peu plus loin. Le sourire malicieux qu'il arborait depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre de Grimmjow - surtout quand il avait entendu la douche - ne l'avait toujours pas quitté et il s'élargissait encore plus en voyant l'expression gêné et hargneuse du bleuté.

Il laissa ses yeux glisser sur le corps musclé et bronzé de l'homme sur lequel il avait flashé depuis qu'il l'avait croisé et passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres, un Grimmjow dénudé ne le laissant absolument pas indifférent. Le bleuté remarquant l'attitude du roux sentit le sang lui monter à la tête et ne laissant pas son corps faire de lui un lâche une nouvelle fois se rua sur l'homme qui détenait la médaille d'or des casse ****** (y a des limites à la grossièreté ^^'').

Ichigo l'accueillit presque bras ouverts, son sourire moqueur étirant toujours ses lèvres, et tomba sur le sol, la masse de Grimmjow le recouvrant. Après un instant de délice que le roux fit parfaitement comprendre au bleuté en lui donnant un léger coup de hanche il se fit agripper par le col de sa chemise. Grimmjow s'était redressé, s'appuyant au passage sur le bassin d'Ichigo (il est trop innocent ce gars ^^), et levait son bras près à décocher un maximum de coups bien placés. Ichigo, à qui la douleur ne faisait pas peur, poussa un peu plus dans les dernières limites du bleuté en lui donnant un nouveau coup de bassin, qui pour sa part se fit beaucoup mieux sentir que le précédent.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'aime cette position, déclara Ichigo la perversité éclairant chacun de ses traits.

Grimmjow ouvrit de grand yeux et en même temps qu'il serrait les dents comme jamais balança son poing dans la face du rouquin. Une belle série s'en suivit, faisant gravement saigner Ichigo qui pourtant ne protesta pas, l'inconscient l'aillant certainement gagner depuis longtemps. Grimmjow s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard le souffle court et un regard vague poser sur le rouquin. Pfff qu'est-ce qu'il avait à être si gentils ces derniers temps !? Et c'est QUOI se sentiment qui osé s'imprégnait en lui ?!!?

*///////////////////////////////*

Environ une semaine plus tard Grimmjow se faisait renvoyer et ses le sourire aux lèvres qu'il avait accueillit sa liberté. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle en avait marre de payer pour rien et donc l'avait laisser abandonner ses études - mais si un jour il venait pleurer chez elle parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se débrouiller tous seul il allait comprendre que s'appeler Sati Jaggerjack était loin de signifier paix et bonheur pour tous.

Grimmjow qui décidément était loin d'avoir un cœur fait de glace avait quand même demander des nouvelles d'Ichigo, on lui avait dit qu'il n'avait eu que quelques points de suture et que malgré le visage plus que disgracieux qu'avait le jeune homme à présent il allait vite s'en remettre. Le bleuté n'avait pas réagi, surement perturbé par le sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait. Dire qu'à cause de ce rouquin à la noix il se mettait à compatir à la souffrance qu'il avait lui même infligé. Tsss faudrait franchement qu'il apprenne à garder son sang froid, il ne supporterait pas de réagir tout le temps comme ça. Ça lui coutait de penser ainsi mais il se disait que ça ne pouvait être qu'Ichigo qui pouvait le faire réagir comme ça, au moins comme ça les dégâts étaient limités.

Ichigo avait vu partir de loin Grimmjow et n'avait rien fait pour s'approcher de lui une dernière fois. Pas que ce que lui avait fait le bleuté l'ai mis en colère, il n'était plus un gamin, mais déjà qu'il sentait son cœur se serrait rien que de le voir partir de la où il était alors il n'imaginait même pas en ayant les yeux rivé sur chacun de ses traits. Pourquoi il réagissait ainsi ?? Pourquoi il s'était laisser faire ?? Il était peut-être légèrement plus faible, au niveau force brute, que le bleuté mais pas à ce point, il aurait quand même put se défendre. Il ne se comprenait vraiment pas ! Il aurait bien put dire que c'était de l'amour, mais tomber amoureux en une semaine ?!? C'était pas possible, ça devait être autre chose, surement qu'il s'était attaché au caractère du garçon (mon Dieu Ichi tu ne connais pas le coup de foudre !? 0.0).

Finalement les deux jeunes hommes c'était séparé, leur sentiment légèrement ébréché par cette première approche, en pensant ne plus jamais se revoir. Mais leur route l'un à côté de l'autre était loin d'être fini et leur sentiment loin d'être oubliés.

_____________________________________________

Alors comment avez vous trouvé ce petit prologue ?? ^^

Désolé si Ichigo paraît un peu plus provocateur et moins prude que dans le manga... j'arrangerais ça vous inquiétez pas... même si je prévois déjà que Grimmy ne va pas s'en sortir indemne ^^


	2. Le désespoir d'un bleuté

Titre : Chacun son monde

Rating : M

Couple : Grimmjow - Ichigo

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous à Tite Kubo, sauf le boss est à moi (j'sais pas si je dois en être fière -_-'').

Warning : langage un peu grossier

Note : -Pas mal de OOC je pense, surtout au début.

-Attention c'est bourré d'ironie (comme souvent d'ailleurs).

Résumé : Dans le passé Ichigo était un camarade d'Université de Grimmjow. Quand ils se retrouvent quelques années plus tard au détour d'un club d'hôtes d'où Ichigo sortait ils reprennent contact. Mais rapidement les deux jeunes hommes découvrirons la véritable identité de chacun. Mais loin de finir ainsi Grimmjow va alors se retrouvait mêler au monde ''particulier'' d'Ichigo.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le désespoir d'un bleuté

Quelle sal****ie !!! Cette réunion lui avait bien mis les nerfs. Bordel qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous a s'exciter c'est temps-ci !? Y avait rien de pressé... surtout pour une affaire comme celle-ci. C'était quoi cette idée à deux sous de devoir bâcler le travail en deux semaines !? Quel bande de crétins, c'était sûr que ça allait leur retomber dessus. Mais bon, comme toujours, pourquoi l'écouter _lui_ !? Après tout Grimmjow Jaggerjack était connu pour ses conneries presque mythique maintenant, alors pourquoi l'écouter pour une fois qu'il montrait un peu de bon sens !?

Le bleuté grogna et lança un regard noir à la rue obscure et glacialement refroidie par la pluie. Quel bonheur de partit enfin d'un boulot fatiguant et énervant pour finalement être accueillie par un temps sublimement magnifique !! .... Bah, après tout c'était pas quelques gouttes qui allaient le rendre plus morose qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Grimmjow sortie du léger abris qui lui permettait encore il y a un instant de se protéger de la pluie battante et commença à marcher lentement, les mains au plus profond de ses poches et l'air toujours aussi menaçant, vers chez lui. Il marmonnait diverses insultes envers son chef et ses collègues, et même les quelques passants qui trainaient encore dans la rue en prenaient pour leur grade.

-Qu'ils me cherchent encore une fois comme ça et j'dis merde à mon putain de boulot, fit Grimmjow en grimaçant.

Le bleuté continua ainsi jusqu'à arriver à son appart qui valait à peine plus cher qu'une deux-chevaux déraillé. Il claqua la porte de chez lui et s'y adossa, fixant pendant quelques secondes son regard au plafond.

-J'en ai marre, fit-il les dents serrés et en fermant fortement ses yeux.

Il donna un violent coût à la pauvre porte et décida enfin de retirer ses vêtements trempés. Son manteau, son pull et son tee-shirt y passèrent en premier, laissant voir un buste musclé à merveille et humide de pluie. Puis les chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon y passèrent à leur tour alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers sa salle d'eau.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui en soufflant. Vivement qu'il soit sous la douche, ça au moins y avait des chances que ça le requinque de cette journée plus que mer*****. Il se jurait que si demain ces imbéciles lui faisaient le même coup qu'aujourd'hui, son poing irait sans réfléchir - donc un peu comme d'habitude - en direction du gars qui lui servait de patron et qui l'émerveillait chaque jour davantage par sa débilité.

Grimmjow, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son ''boss'', lança un regard noir à une pauvre victime qui cette fois-ci ce trouvait être le miroir. Il posa brutalement ses mains sur le lavabo devant lui. Il devait vraiment se calmer... après tout c'était quoi cette réaction !? Merde depuis quand il prenait son boulot autant à cœur !? Tss y avait une mauvaise influence qui venait d'on ne sais où et qui le faisait se conduire comme un homme sérieux, distingué - ou pas - et avec cette petite attitude rebelle qui le démarquait tant des autres... surement sa mère et ses sermons royales qu'elle lui servait à chaque fois qu'il venait la voir (à croire qu'elle voulait qu'il la déteste).

Bon enfin bref, il devait arrêter de penser autant à ces conneries qu'il prenait décidément beaucoup trop à cœur et redevenir un peu comme le bad boy d'autrefois, au moins là personne ne lui cracherait au visage et tous fermeraient leurs clapets devant lui. Les yeux de Grimmjow se voilèrent soudainement... houla, effectivement c'était vraiment l'heure de prendre la douche. Il se défit de son sous-vêtement (je vous passe la description que vous imaginez parfaitement je suis sûr) et alla se laver de toute ces crases sous l'eau chaude et apaisante.

/*-*-*-*/

Le rouquin souffla de bien-être... aahh qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce genre de mâtiné, c'était bien l'un des premiers points positif de pourquoi il vénérait son ''boulot''. Mais bon...

... Ichigo Kurosaki se leva tranquillement de sa couche, très peu motivé de quitter un tel bien être. Son boulot avait beau être génial ça restait tout de même un boulot et donc une obligation de se séparer de ce genre de moment qu'on voulait tous interminable (surtout moi *_* mon petit lit je t'aime... -_-'').

Ichigo, une fois sur ses deux pieds, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ne jetant même pas un coup d'œil à l'homme qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit. Après tout pourquoi porter plus d'attention à celui-ci qu'à tous les autres qui y étaient déjà passés !? C'était pas qu'il était sans cœur, après tout l'autre homme se fichait tout aussi royalement de lui... mais bon les coups d'un soir n'était pas fait pour qu'une grande histoire d'amour naisse entre deux personnes, bien au contraire.

Le roux entra directement dans la douche, se souciant très peu du degré de l'eau qui lui tomberait dessus, de toute façon quelle qu'elle soit elle servait juste à le réveiller de la douce torpeur du matin, pour ainsi bien le préparer à la dur journée de travail certes agréable mais assez compliquée qui l'attendait. Il laissa l'eau le laver de ses ébats de la nuit et le faire quitter cette état second dû au sommeil... après tout un chef se devait d'être vif, autoritaire et surtout d'avoir une certaine allure pour bien maitriser ses troupes.

Troupes qui même si elle voyaient Kurosaki arriver en pyjama n'y prêteraient tout de même aucune attention, leur chef aillant suffisamment de carrière derrière lui pour s'imposer dans n'importe quelles conditions.

Ichigo s'ébouriffa les cheveux sous la douche, à une époque il aurait bien aimé avoir autant de prestance, ça aurait peut-être pu jouer en sa faveur... mais bon, le passé était ce qu'il était, de toute façon c'était pas maintenant qu'il pouvait y changer quelque-chose.

Le roux se frotta les yeux pour chassé ses souvenirs tout en éteignant la douche. Il sortie de cette dernière et se saisit d'une serviette pour essuyer toute cette eau... aller, c'était vraiment plus le moment de penser à tout ça.

La sonnerie du téléphone l'aida vu qu'il oublia instantanément tout ce à quoi son esprit, qu'il pourrait à cet instant qualifié de gamin, pouvait penser. Ichigo sortie précipitamment de la salle d'eau pour aller répondre... l'heure du travail avait sonné.

/*-*-*-*/

Grimmjow marchait lentement dans la rue, bon Dieu qu'il ne voulait pas aller bosser ce matin... il pressentait encore plus de misères que ce qu'il avait put avoir hier. Et tout le monde le savait, lui encore plus, qu'il avait du flair, mais bizarrement il sentait souvent davantage les ennuis que les satisfactions, et après on disait qu'il était chanceux - surtout sur le fait qu'il est encore son boulot vu son comportement un tantinet trop expéditif - nan mais on le prenait vraiment pour un crétin.

Alors que le bleuté marchait dans toute sa bonne humeur du matin, faisant s'écarter toutes les personnes un peu trop craintive pour supporter son aura noir, il s'arrêta soudainement. Ses yeux c'étaient agrandie sous le coup de la surprise... Grimmjow venait de distinguer une tignasse orangé flamboyante parmi la foule.

Le bleuté ne fit plus aucun mouvement, restant planter comme un piquet en plein milieu de la rue. Mais quelle misère !! C'était quoi ce délire aussi qu'il avait eu de pensée à ce satané rouquin la veille !? Encore un mauvais coup de sa mal chance... il lui ferait payé un jour à celle-là - enfin nan il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait toujours la poisse.

Grimmjow ne lâchait pas des yeux le rouquin qui s'avançait vers lui mais qui était encore caché par la masse de gens. Il avait une chance sur deux pour que ce ne soit pas lui... quoique des cheveux roux aussi voyant ça ne courait pas les rue quand même. Le bleuté qui avait attendu patiemment de voir le visage de ce rouquin respira soudainement mieux quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte.

Grimmjow souffla tout en fermant les yeux... avant de faire la grimace, qui disait une bonne nouvelle annonçais un grand nombres de mauvaises nouvelles dans la journée, nan mais quelle fatalité à la noix (ça c'est une de mes réplique cultes ^^ nan nan j'ai pas la poisse je vous rassure) !!

Le bleuté repris sa marche vers son lieu de travail, certes sa journée s'annonçait mal mais au moins il ne reverrait pas ce Ichigo Kurosaki. Pas qu'il est quelque-chose de particulier contre _ce_ rouquin... en faite _si_, il avait quelque chose de particulier contre _ce_ rouquin, après tout c'était bien cet imbécile, et bien évidemment le seul et unique, qui avait réussi à arracher un baiser à Grimmjow Jaggerjack et qui avait même réussie à... houla trop de mauvaises pensées tue les mauvaise pensées, fallait absolument qu'il dérive de ces souvenirs humiliants sinon il allait se mettre un rougir comme un pauvre imbécile en plein milieu de la rue. Même penser à son travail lui arracherait un sourire comparer à ça, c'est dire le _bon_ souvenir que c'était !!

Grimmjow pris dans des pensées qui ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille ne fit pas attention à l'arrivée d'un second rouquin qui sortait d'un bâtiment à sa droite. Et ce rouquin cette fois-ci était bien évidemment... Ichigo Kurosaki, non, décidément, aujourd'hui Grimmjow aura une journée de mer**.

Cependant le bleuté n'avait pas repéré le rouquin et continuait nonchalamment son chemin. Mais ce dernier, qui n'était pas aussi désastré à l'idée de revoir une tignasse bleu, repéra facilement Grimmjow dans la foule, de un à cause de la dite tignasses et de deux à cause du brouhaha que provoquait inconsciemment le bleuté en faisant s'écarter les gens sur son passage.

Ichigo n'en cru d'abord pas ses yeux, ne se faisant plus d'illusion depuis des années, même si ce matin il y avait déjà pensé. Ces cheveux, cette attitude et ce visage... c'était bien Grimmjow Jaggerjack !! Un grand sourire illumina le visage du rouquin qui s'en perdre une seconde se précipita vers l'autre homme. Ok ça faisait longtemps qu'il s'était promis qu'il ne penserait plus à lui, qu'il n'était plus rien ect, mais de le revoir là, juste sous ses yeux... bah ça faisait volé toute ses belles résolutions en éclats.

Ichigo arriva à côté du bleuté mais celui-ci ne lui accorda même pas un coup d'œil, certainement trop pris dans ses pensées, et son regard était obstinément fixé droit devant, ne prêtant donc guère attention aux gens à ses côtés.

Le rouquin qui était vraiment trop impatient ne fit même pas attention au comportement peu social dont faisait preuve le bleuté et attrapa celui-ci par l'épaule, le retournant brutalement vers lui.

-Grimm, fit simplement le rouquin avec toujours cet air d'heureux-naïf sur le visage.

Le bleuté se crispa soudainement. Il avait été sur le point de balancé son poing en pleine face de l'importun qui venait le bousculer ainsi, réagissant comme à son habitude au quart de tour, mais dés qu'il avait entendu ce «Grimm» la voix de l'inconnu avait comme résonné en lui... cette voix, nan ça ne pouvait pas être _cette voix_ !! Le bleuté leva des yeux mi-haineux, mi-désespéré vers l'étranger - du moins il l'espérait - qui venait de l'appeler.

-Ça faisait longtemps hein !? Tu te souviens de moi ? demanda Ichigo ne se rendant absolument pas compte de la réaction de Grimmjow.

Ce dernier, ne se donnant même pas la peine de répondre au rouquin, repris quelques peu ses esprits en arborant de nouveau une magnifique expression des plus _social_. Il reprit sa marche comme si de rien n'était, du moins extérieurement, parce que intérieurement ça chauffait ça c'était sûr, le bleuté désespérant complètement face à cette foutu mal-chance. Bon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire à... ce _Dieu_ justement pour avoir si peu de cul dans la vie !?

Ichigo qui fut d'abord un tantinet surpris par la réaction du bleuté repris bien vite son aplomb, se souvenant subitement que le bleuté n'était pas très porté sur le copain-copain, après tout quant on est un solitaire comme Grimmjow on le reste à vie !

Le rouquin se mis alors à suivre le bleuté, sans son autorisation bien évidemment, et continua à blablater tout seul :

-Alors qu'es-ce tu d'viens ?

-...

-T'es au chômage ? C'est pas cool, pourtant t'étais doué niveau _étude_ non ? fit Ichigo en souriant.

-...

Le rouquin avait toujours bien aimé taquiner le bleuté, en même temps ce n'était que de cette façon qu'il avait toujours réussi à le faire réagir. On peu dire que c'était un plaisir qui en entrainait un autre.

-T'es pas content d'me revoir ? C'est vrai qu'on s'est pas séparé sur une bonne base mais bon... moi en tout cas j'suis content d'te revoir, déclara Ichigo en ne cessant de fixer Grimmjow...

... ce qui exaspéra légèrement ce dernier qui aurait bien voulu faire taire ce satané rouquin. Content de le revoir !? Mais oui, bien sûr !! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait cet imbécile !? Bordel, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu il l'avait presque envoyé à l'hôpital et lui il se ramenait là, en gosillonant joyeusement comme un petit oiseau !! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait à ce crétin pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne voulait pas de sa compagnie !?

-Écoute, dégage gamin j'ai pas qu'ça à faire, déclara enfin le bleuté en faisant preuve de tout le self-contrôle qu'il possédait.

Mais au faite, pourquoi il s'obligeait à rester calme !? Rraagh ce rouquin le faisait vraiment tourner en bourrique (l'expression fait un peu bizarre sur Grimm -_-'').

-Wooh on est du même âge mon gars, fit un Ichigo tout content en donnant une tape robuste sur l'épaule du bleuté, et décoince toi un peu j'vais pas t'manger.

Comment faire tilter Grimmjow encore plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire... tout simplement en agissant comme le rouquin. Le bleuté se défit immédiatement de la prise que c'était bien gardé d'enlever Ichigo quant il lui avait donner une gentille tape et après un amical regard haineux il répliqua d'un ton tranchant :

-Dégage de là, j'en ai rien à foutre de toi espèce de nase (désolé mais Grimm n'a pas l'habitude -ou pas - (vilain jeu de mot cherchais pas -_-'') d'être des plus polis).

-Eh bien je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ton sale caractère, répliqua Ichigo en souriant doucement au bleuté.

Ce dernier ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Pourquoi cet imbécile était content quant il l'engueulait, lui disait qu'il était aussi important que le dernier des inconnus, en gros quant il lui crachait au visage !? Il était maso ou quoi !?

Ce n'était pas qu'Ichigo était maso, quoique un peu quand même, mais juste que Grimmjow lui avait manqué. C'est vrai qu'il n'existait pas deux gars comme le bleuté et c'était bien dommage. Il aimait ce genre de personne franche, un peu trop parfois, possédant un charisme particulier qui ferait se taire n'importe qui, d'ailleurs Ichigo ne doutait pas que Grimmjow aurait fait un aussi bon chef que lui, et avec une beauté qui lui était propre.

Grimmjow était tout simplement le seul qui faisait emballer le cœur du rouquin, qui lui donnait une bouffée d'air frai qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir tout les jours... et tout cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas changer après toutes ces années.

Le bleuté repris sa route après un dernier regard glacial à Ichigo. Ce dernier, bien sûr, ne le laissa pas s'échapper aussi facilement.

-Alors t'as un boulot ?

-Ouai, dégage.

-J'aimerais bien te revoir, tu voudrais pas...

-Nan, fou l'camp.

-Allleerr, supplia le rouquin.

Grimmjow souffla d'exaspération mêlé de colère avant de ce tourner vers Ichigo, arrêtant ainsi sa marche pour ce rapprocher dangereusement du rouquin.

-Je t'ai dit de dégager.

-Je partirais quand j'aurais ton numéro, répliqua Ichigo en ne faisant que se moquer légèrement du bleuté.

Ce dernier souffla de nouveau tout en grimaçant, ses yeux rendant visite au ciel... très haut, vraiment très très haut. Alors en plus de lui filer de la poisse tout les jour, ce Dieu ce permettais de lui refiler un rouquin impossible et collant. Franchement, ses vieux jours avaient intérêt à être super sinon il irait péter un scandale à ce Dieu une fois au ciel... et mer**, il croyait pas à toute ces choses là !!

-Ok mais t'as intérêt à te casser vite fait après, grogna le bleuté.

-Bien sûr, lui répondit Ichigo avec un énorme sourire, digne d'un petit enfant.

Grimmjow donna rapidement son numéro qu'Ichigo enregistra facilement.

-C'est sûr que tu m'en donnes pas un faux ? interrogea le rouquin, soudainement illuminé.

-La ferme, lui répliqua gentiment le bleuté.

Ichigo fit la moue mais tout en donnant son propre numéro à Grimmjow, ce dernier se doutant que si il refusait le rouquin aller encore le souler pendant trois plombes, appela le numéro que le bleuté venait juste de lui donner.

Ce dernier, quant il sentit son portable vibrer (mais qui te fait vibrer ?? Là est la question ^^), lança un regard noir à Ichigo qui coupa aussitôt l'appelle en offrant un sourire innocent au bleuté.

-Bon je dois partir alors, fit le roux en perdant aussitôt son sourire et en se grattant la tête, pas vraiment sûr que de laisser partir Grimmjow ainsi les ferais se revoir un jour.

-Ouai, répondit simplement Jaggerjack en partant s'en cérémonie vers son lieu de travail.

Ichigo le regarda partir les sourcil bien haut.

-Bonne journée à toi aussi, souffla-t-il avant de partir de son côté avec une bonne humeur toute nouvelle.

/*-*-*-*/

Grimmjow était vraiment mais alors vraiment désespéré au possible (vous allez vraiment en avoir marre de sa mal-chance ^^). Lui qui croyait qu'il ne pourrait jamais y avoir pire qu'hier !! Bah en faite si, y avait aujourd'hui !!

Il regardait son chef qui apparemment avait eu une ''super idée'' pendant la nuit et faisait donc part de sa stratégie à tout le monde. D'après ce que le bleuté avait compris il voulait tout simplement qu'un agent infiltre le groupe, waaouh mais c'est qu'il avait dû durement réfléchir pour parvenir à une idée si magnifiquement originale. Pff le bleuté sentait bizarrement que ça allait être encore pour sa pomme. Nan mais franchement il ne pourrait pas y avoir au moins une bonne nouvelle dans sa vie, même rien qu'une fois par semaine ça lui suffirais.

Grimmjow reporta son attention sur son chef. Comment se gringalet à l'esprit aussi développé qu'un piranha pouvait se trouver être son supérieur, y avait vraiment un problème dans ce système à deux sous. Ok il n'avait peut-être pas l'attitude d'un bon chef digne de ce nom mais il valait tout de même mieux que ce Tooki. Mais bon même lui avec son caractère assez spécifique c'était habitué à son chef... il savait pas comment mais tant que le résultat était là !

-Bon, alors quelqu'un se proposerait-il pour infiltrer le groupe ? interrogea le chef avec un sourire qu'il voulait amical pour rassurer tout le monde.

-Moi perso j'veux pas, c'est qu'une bande de malade, répondit un gars à la droite de Tooki, sirotant tranquillement son café avec une paille (original -_-'').

-C'est clair moi non plus, répondit un autre.

-Un peu d'courage les gars vous êtes pas des fillettes nan ? Moi j'veux bien, déclara un homme à la gauche de Grimmjow.

-Pareil mais ça dépend de quel manière tu veux nous faire intégrer le groupe, pas question que je me travestisse ou un truc du genre, fit l'homme à côté de celui qui venait de parler.

Grimmjow ne pris pas la parole, laissant ses collèges parler si ils en avaient envi, de toute façon il était sûr que ça allait lui retomber dessus.

-Bien en faite vous le savez nous avons repéré trois gars qui, il semblerait, seraient des meneurs des groupes qui constitue la bande, et donc il faudrait que l'un d'entre vous s'arrange pour s'approcher de l'un d'entre eux et ainsi ce rapprocher tout doucement du pilier de la bande, déclara le chef tout en allant fouiller dans ses papiers d'où il sorti trois photos.

Sur chacune d'entre elles se trouvant le visage des trois hommes précédemment cité. Les photos passèrent tranquillement autour de la table, provoquant grimace, moue dubitative, haussement de sourcils... et réaction soudaine et excessive d'un certain bleuté.

-Putain, avait laissé échapper Grimmjow tout en se levant subitement de sa chaise, fixant avec incompréhension le visage de l'homme se trouvant sur la photo.

-Qu'est-ce t'as vieux, lui demanda son collègue de gauche.

Son chef fronça les sourcils face à la réaction inapproprié de son exubérant d'inspecteur puis avant que quelqu'un ne puisse réagir outre mesure il se déplaça au côté du bleuté. Apparemment ce dernier fixait avec insistance la photo se trouvant devant lui sur la table. Tooki la regarda.

-Tu le connais ou quoi ? demanda-t-il à un Grimmjow se trouvant dans une attitude très peu digne de lui.

-Euh..., commença Jaggerjack en portant un rapide coup d'œil à son patron.

Le bleuté se redressa complètement avant de se rassoir nonchalamment sur sa chaise comme si de rien n'était.

-... un peu ouai, fini-t-il par avouer.

-Bon, bah maintenant je crois que la question est réglée, annonça le chef en retournant à sa place.

-Que... c'est quoi qu'est réglé ? interrogea Grimmjow en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant, soudainement plus mal-à-l'aise.

Ok c'est vrai qu'il s'attendait à être celui qui devrait infiltrer le groupe mais non, plus maintenant. Là il ne voulait vraiment plus, c'était pas possible !!

-Bien, c'est toi qui aura un contact avec cette bande et tout particulièrement avec ce..., commença Tooki avec un sourire narquois à l'adresse de Grimmjow.

-Nan, tu peux toujours rêvé, sur ce coup là je suis pas, le coupa le bleuté en se relevant de sa chaise et en toisant son chef d'un regard assassin et légèrement paniqué.

-Faut pas t'affoler mec, ça sera plus facile pour gérer l'affaire si tu connais le gars, fit l'homme à la gauche du bleuté.

-La ferme, répliqua ce dernier en lui lança un rapide regard meurtrier.

L'homme haussa les épaules mais ne dit plus un autre mot, autant laisser le chef régler cette affaire avec Grimmjow, il ne savait pas comment il se débrouillait mais il arrivait toujours à fermé le clapet de se grincheux de Jaggerjack.

-Mouai mais ça peu poser problème si ce gars connait le job de Grimm, intervint l'homme qui sirotait toujours son café, comme si rien de particulier ne se passait.

-Oui c'est vrai, alors il connait ton boulot Grimmjow ? interrogea le patron, avec toujours ce sourire horripilant aux lèvres que le bleuté aurait adorait aplatir contre son poing.

-...

La réponse non répondu du bleuté, plus le froncement de sourcil encore plus accentué de ce dernier fit clairement comprendre à Tooki ce qu'il savait déjà parfaitement. C'est avec un sourire tout à fait énervant pour les nerfs de Grimmjow qu'il conclu cette réunion en annonçant :

-Bien ! Alors Grimmjow tu as, à partir de maintenant, pour mission de prendre contact avec Ichigo Kurosaki !!

* * *

Alors aimé, pas aimé ce premier chapitre ??

J'espère que oui en tout cas ^^ en même temps c'est pas sûr vu qu'elle est un peu prévisible mon histoire U.U

Bon vous avez sans doute du remarqué que je n'ai donné de nom à aucun des collèges de Grimm, c'est tout à fait normal vu que je n'avais pas du tout d'inspi T.T et déjà que j'ai bien du mettre 20min pour trouver le prénom Tooki alors les autres, bah ils attendront voilà :p


	3. Missions embarrassantes

**Titre**** :** Chacun son monde

**Rating**** :** M

**Couple**** :** Grimmjow - Ichigo

**Disclaimer**** :** les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous à Tite Kubo sauf certains qui proviennent de mon imagination à moi.

Toujours le même **Warning**

**Notes**** : **ce que je raconte dans cette fic est surement loin de la réalité mais vu que c'est une fiction j'ai l'excuse pour dire des choses pas très cohérente avec la vrai vie ^^

**Réponses review.a :**

**-ayu :** Merci :D mais t'es une sadique toi . mon pauvre Grigri T_T il faut ''un peu'' compatir à son malheur quand même... ou pas d'accord !!

**-tam :** Bah merci ^^ et j'espère que cette suite te plairas !

**Résumé**** :** Dans le passé Ichigo était un camarade d'Université de Grimmjow. Quand ils se retrouvent quelques années plus tard au détour d'un club d'hôtes d'où Ichigo sortait ils reprennent contact. Mais rapidement les deux jeunes hommes découvrirons la véritable identité de chacun. Mais loin de finir ainsi Grimmjow va alors se retrouvait mêler au monde ''particulier'' d'Ichigo.

(Dites, ça vous intéresse que je fasse un résumé qui concerne plutôt les chapitres qui ont précédés !?? Parce que ça serait surement plus utiles et en plus comme je suis longue à poster entre deux chapitres -_-'')

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** :** Missions embarrassantes

Grimmjow s'était isolé dans une pièce peu fréquentée de l'étage où il travaillait, ruminant encore mainte plainte sur _la super_ nouvelle du jour ! Il aurait volontiers bastooner tout les rares meubles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce mais ça n'aurait fait qu'aggraver son cas. Et puis au point ou en était sa vie pourquoi devrait-il s'énerver encore plus !? Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il était devenu fataliste et la mission qu'il venait aujourd'hui d'hériter ne pouvait que conforter ce sentiment. Grimmjow Jaggerjack était vraiment destinée à avoir une sale vie !! Peut-être étais-ce les conséquences néfastes d'une jeunesses ou il s'était un peu trop laissé aller ! Mais bon, maintenant c'était pas comme si il pouvait revenir en arrière, de toute façon il agirait quand même de la même façon alors...

Le bleuté qui se reposait sur le petit bureau trainant dans la petite pièce souffla lourdement, extériorisant ainsi un peu de son malheur. Certes il n'aimait pas cette mission mais il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne, on lui avait confié donc il irait jusqu'au bout, sa vie était suffisamment merdique comme ça pour qu'en plus il soit un lâche ! Mais le gros problème qui était malheureusement le plus important dans cette mission était qu'il devrait trouver un bon moyen de prendre contact avec Kurosaki tout en faisant passer la chose le plus naturellement du monde. Ce qui bien évidemment sera extrêmement délicat vu l'amour passionné que porte Jaggerjack pour le rouquin. Et malgré ce que pouvait penser le bleuté de Kurosaki il savait bien que ce dernier était loin d'être un débile, et puis il n'y avait qu'à voir sa place dans l'organisation pour supposer intelligemment qu'il se douterait forcément de quelque chose - et qui ne sans douterais pas de toute façon !? - si il l'appelait comme ça, du jour au lendemain, pour qu'ils se voient... et puis de toute façon Grimmjow ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça !! Sa fierté en avait déjà subit des belles mais ça n'avait jamais été volontairement !

Le bleuté souffla un dernier coup avant de porter machinalement sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste, sortant de la petite poche si trouvant un paquet presque vide de cigarette. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il y avait quelques années il avait pris la résolution de n'écouler qu'un seul et unique paquet durant la longue - énorme, gigantesque - période que représentait deux bonnes semaines. Il avait surement eu cette idée parce qu'à ce moment il manquait de frics, ou parce que sa mère lui avait encore donné une _merveilleuse_ leçon de moral - franchement à son âge !!! Mais en tout cas depuis il avait continué ce rituel... mais bizarrement il présentait que ça arrivait bientôt à sa fin. La preuve était qu'il voulait les enchainé les unes après les autres !

Grimmjow porta sa première cigarette de la journée à ses lèvres en même temps qu'une flamme sortait du briquet qu'il tenait dans sa main libre. Il eu à peine le temps de profiter de deux, trois bouffées de nicotine que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant place à son chef dans toute sa mauvaise humeur d'après réunion.

-T'es dans un établissement publique ici, tu fumes pas, tilta immédiatement Tooki.

-La...

-... ferme, le coupa son chef avec une grimace. Oui, je sais, c'est une de tes répliques culte maintenant je commence à la connaître.

-Pas assez bien apparemment ! Ferme-ta-gueule, répéta doucement Grimmjow comme pour bien faire rentrer l'information dans la tête du brun.

-T'oublies à qui tu causes ou quoi p'tit con !?

-Tu crois quand même pas que j'vais jouer les hypocrites tout ça pour te faire plaisir, surtout à toi, mon crétin d'chef !

Tooki souffla tout en lançant un regard mi-sévère, mi-lasse vers son grincheux et irrespectueux d'homme, qui, et c'était bien pour la seule et unique chose, était le number one à ce niveau !

-C'est encore cette mission qui te mets les nerfs !?

-A ton avis !!? cracha le bleuté. Ça semblait pas évident à tes yeux d'expert que j'avais pas envie d'la faire !!?

-C'est pour te secouer, répliqua Tooki. Plus les années passent et plus tu te ramollis, et ça c'est pas spécialement bon dans ce boulot !

-J't'emmerde !! Tu m'as toujours fait chier en plus, même à mes débuts !

-Pfff, c'était des taquineries ces tout, t'as jamais rien su prendre à la rigolade.

-J'croyais pas que ce boulot n'était qu'un p'tit jeu ou on pouvait déconner tout les jours, répliqua Grimmjow en lançant un regard mauvais à son supérieur.

Tooki fronça les sourcils tout en prenant une expression du genre «mais arrête de te prendre la tête pour rien !».

-Bon de toute façon, tu as accepter cette mission, non !? interrogea le brun en se posant contre le mur, donc à l'opposé du bleuté.

-Ah parce que j'avais l'choix !!?

-Tout l'monde l'a, tu pouvais parfaitement refuser.

-Bah voyons, grogna Grimmjow. T'oses vraiment me dire ça à moi connard !!?

-Ah excuse moi, répliqua le brun en haussant les sourcils, j'avais faillit oublier la si célèbre fierté Jaggerjack.

Grimmjow lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire «Ta gueule !!» en même temps que Tooki croisait ses bras sur son torse pour après continuer :

-Enfin, j'étais pas venu pour t'écouter te plaindre à la base.

-Qui se plaint enfoiré, réagi aussitôt le bleuté.

-Oh mais personne voyons !

Les deux hommes se défièrent un moment du regard avant que Grimmjow ne s'affaisse de nouveau sur le bureau tout en fourrant ses main dans ses poches, détournant son visage vers la petite vitre de la pièce.

-Grimmjow, comment se fait-il que tu connaisses un Ryuka si haut placé !? interrogea Tooki d'une voix grave.

Le bleuté ferma les yeux, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper avec son chef. Il avait beau dire de lui que c'était un débile, quand l'affaire semblait devenir assez préoccupante il faisait toujours attention au moindre détail. Et puis vu l'énormité de celui-là ça aurait été bizarre qu'il passe à côté !!

-C'était juste un gars que j'ai connu à l'Université.

-T'as fait l'Université toi !? ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Tooki.

Grimmjow grogna mais ne daigna pas montrer un quelconque signe d'intérêt à son chef qu'il continua à ignorer en concentrant son regard vers la fenêtre.

-Bref, j'irai vérifier tous ça, pas que j'ai pas confiance en toi mais ça pourrait nous apporter quelques petites informations importantes, déclara le brun.

-J'vois pas en quoi ces études pourrais être importante dans cette affaire, répliqua Jaggerjack de sa voix douce.

-Et ou crois-tu qu'il a commencé à avoir le genre de relation qui l'a fait entrer dans ce groupe !? A la maternel peut-être !!?

Et de Un sublimissime regard assassin pour Tooki, Un !!

-Ok ok, t'as besoin d'air c'est ça, fit le brun en levant ses bras devant lui. Bon, j'te laisse respirer mais baille pas au corneille, j'aimerai autant que tu prennes rapidement contact avec lui.

-C'est bon j'réfléchi là, ça s'vois pas !? grogna le bleuté.

-Oh si, tu sens la réflexion à 3km c'est une évidence, se moqua le brun avant de déguerpir rapido de la petite pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Après quelques secondes Grimmjow délaissa la petite porte qui subissait sans rien dire son terrible regard pour finalement poser de nouveau ses yeux sur la vitre. Prendre contact avec Ichigo Kurosaki ! Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait faire pour que ça paraisse naturelle, et son amour pour le rouquin ne l'aidait vraiment pas dans sa tache !

Déjà l'appeler c'était même pas la peine d'y penser, c'était hors de question !! Ensuite faire style il trainait dans le coin ou ils s'étaient rencontrés était aussi une idée à abandonner. De un parce que il y avait de forte chance qu'il poirote pour rien, Kurosaki ne s'étant certainement trouvé ce matin là que par forte coïncidence, et de deux parce que Grimmjow avait de grosses difficultés à jouer la comédie. Et un gars comme lui qui restait planté au milieu de la chaussé était bien évidement quelqu'un qu'on pouvait traité de ''louche''.

Grimmjow souffla tout en se redressant. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination pour les choses subtiles alors il voyait vraiment pas pourquoi ça devrait commencer aujourd'hui ! Il se dirigea vers la porte tout en se trouvant pour excuse le fait qu'il attendait qu'il trouve les informations sur Kurosaki, comme ça au moins Tooki le ferait pas chier pendant trois milles ans !!

Le bleuté qui avait été obligé de se séparer de sa cigarette lorsque son chef avait débarqué s'en repris une en même temps qu'il sortait de la petite pièce, sa mission venait à peine de commencer et il en avait déjà marre !!

cOnTaCt

-Bonjour tout le monde, fit joyeusement Ichigo.

Les trois hommes se trouvant dans le petit salon regardèrent bizarrement le rouquin.

-Euh... c'était un si bon coup qu'ça le gars d'hier ? interrogea l'un d'eux, assez septique sur la bonne humeur de leur chef.

-Tss, n'importe quoi, répliqua l'orangé en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vas finir par me vexer si tu n'arrêtes pas d'insinuer que mon morale ne réside quand dans de bonnes parties de jambes en l'aire !

-Bah désolé mais à chaque fois que j'te vois avec ce genre de sourire à la con c'est parce que généralement t'as passé une bonne nuit.

-J'en ai effectivement passé une bonne mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai _un sourire à la con_ !! grogna Kurosaki.

Ce dernier ce déplaça, après avoir fermé la porte de la petite maison, vers l'une des fenêtres du salon pour y ouvrir brusquement les rideaux.

-Vous en avez pas marre de passer votre temps dans le noir, fit-il légèrement dépité par le comportement de ses hommes.

-Bah tu sais après avoir passé la nuit à faire la fête c'est pas franchement une bonne idée de laisser la lumière nous défoncé les yeux, répliqua un autre homme qui avait les yeux fermé et qui appuyait ses doigts contre ces derniers...

... tous comme les deux autre hommes qui l'entourait. Ichigo souffla, ses gars étaient vraiment des cas désespérés !! Aujourd'hui était un jour assez _spécial_ pour eux, quoique qu'il ne le savait que depuis ce matin que ça l'était, et ces imbéciles ce permettaient de passer une tel nuit ! Ils voulaient ruiner leur affaire ou quoi !?

Le rouquin secoua légèrement la tête mais ne se laissant pas démonter par l'état pitoyable de ses hommes alla ouvrir les autres rideaux de la pièce ! Provoquant quelques grognements et plaintes de la part des trois costauds assis comme de pauvres misérables sur le fauteuil et le canapé.

-Aller bougez-vous, aujourd'hui on a pas le temps de déconner, les secoua Ichigo sans vraiment obtenir un quelconque résultat.

-C'est bon, tu peux bien nous donner cinq minutes ?

Kurosaki arrêta de bousculer ses hommes et se redressa, croisant ses bras sur son torse et lançant un regard noir et supérieur. Il déclara d'une voix grave et menaçante :

-Non je peux pas !! On a rendez-vous dans une heure à la place Korasukiri !!

-Quoi !? s'étonna le brun aux cheveux mi-long. Tu veux dire que _Nous_ devons nous rendre à Korasukiri !?

-Assez étonnant, n'est-ce pas !? Mais oui, c'est bien nous qui devons y aller !!

-Comment ça se fait c'est pas... logique, souffla le même homme qui prenait une expression de plus en plus grave.

-N'en fait pas tout un drame Gabriel, c'est surement que le Boss a confiance en nous c'est pas comme si c'était hyper étonnant, répliqua l'autre brun de la pièce.

-Non il a raison de s'inquiéter, fit Ichigo en se posant sur l'un des rebords du fauteuil. Il y aurait encore un mois d'ça il ne nous aurez jamais livrez un seul renseignement sur ses affaires de l'étranger et là, du jour au lendemain, il nous demande directement d'aller à Korasukiri... y a quelque chose qui se trame.

-Peut-être qu'il doute de nous, supposa Gabriel.

-Non, je sais qu'il a confiance c'est autre chose... il doit encore avoir monté un plan foireux dont il a le secret et avoir choisi un groupe au hasard qui devrait accomplir la mission, et malheureusement c'est tombé sur nous, souffla Ichigo.

-Si c'est ça il pourrait au moins nous expliquer son but, s'indigna paisiblement un homme blond qui avait encore les yeux fermé et qui se tassait sur le canapé.

-Bah voyons, ce donnera-t-il un jour cette peine !? se moqua Ichigo en souriant. Bon c'est pas tout ça les gars mais Korasukiri c'est pas non plus la porte à côté alors vous dépêchez de bouger vos culs !

-Tu voudrais quand même pas qu'on se présente à eux de cette façon ? interrogea faussement le brun en se levant doucement.

-Irwan, tu sais toujours trouver les mots pour éloigné le plus possible le travail, répliqua le rouquin en secouant la tête.

-Que veux-tu !? fit ce dernier en haussant les épaules et en faisant un clin d'œil à son chef. Alex doit déteindre de plus en plus sur moi, termina-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du blond.

Celui-ci grogna mais ne répliqua rien et se donna encore moins la peine de retirer la main, après tout quand on était un feignant comme lui on ne l'était jamais a moitié !

-Bon alors grouillez-vous j'aimerai autant qu'on ait le temps d'organiser quelque chose au cas ou ça tournerait mal, déclara Ichigo.

-Tu crois que le Boss oserait nous jouer un aussi sale tour ? interrogea Gabriel.

-Bof, peut-être pas mais tu sais bien que ce gars est aussi dur à décrypter qu'une pierre ! On sait jamais à quoi il peut penser et c'est pas forcement positif pour nous ça.

-Ouai, si ça ce trouve il nous déteste et il nous envoi juste à la mort, supposa Irwan en haussant les épaules.

-Mais oui c'est certain et en plus il aurait attendu sept ans rien que pour ce foutre de notre gueule ! Va te laver toi au lieu de débiter des conneries, grogna Kurosaki. Et vous aussi, allez, hop hop, fit-il en secouant une nouvelle fois les deux qui étaient encore affalés.

Ichigo les regarda, le sourire aux lèvres, se lever lentement pour se diriger hors du salon. Alors à trois dans la salle de bain il misait sur une bonne petite demi-heure ! Aaaah ils n'étaient vraiment pas sortis !! Le rouquin s'affala négligemment sur le canapé, profitant des quelques instants qu'il aurait avec lui même.

Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'avoir revu Grimmjow après tant d'années qu'il le mettait dans cet état, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit autant en forme et ceux depuis longtemps. Et même lui qui s'énervait à la moindre ''supposé'' bêtise de leur Boss laissait volontiers passé l'affaire. A croire que son moral ne tournait qu'autour du bleuté. C'est vrai qu'il y avait souvent de bons moments avec ses hommes mais là il se sentait vraiment bien, son cœur lui semblait soudain plus léger, sa tête n'était plus aussi brumeuse qu'à l'ordinaire et il ne s'inquiétait pas d'être à l'heure ou pas à leur rendez-vous.

Ichigo sourit en repensant au visage de Grimmjow. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé !! Toujours aussi antipathique et séduisant. Il aurait pu penser à lui pendant des heures que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé !! Décidément, il était vraiment accro !

Mais il devait un petit peu se ressaisir et arrêter de flotter dans ce monde fait de rose - ou plutôt de bleu ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le jour de ce comporter comme un insouciant de première !! Certes il n'avais pas trop voulu préoccuper ses hommes - quoiqu'ils leurs en aurait certainement fallu beaucoup plus !! - mais la mission qui leur avait été donné n'était peut-être pas aussi simple qu'elle pouvait le paraître ! Autant le rendez-vous en soit n'était pas inquiétant autant le lieu l'était !!

On lui avait dit qu'il devrait récupérer et organiser diverses petites choses relativement importante pour principalement les comptes de leur organisation. Et que donc, et ça il le savait parfaitement, aucune erreur de leur part ne pouvait être accepté ! Mais dans le fond vu que son chef planifiait certainement quelque chose il ne voulait pas trop s'inquiéter de ce côté là, parce que sinon il aurait envoyé la même équipe que d'habitude qui s'occupait de ce genre de choses... le plus important ce trouvait donc en ce lieu, au Korasukiri.

Dans tout Tokyo c'était l'endroit le plus sombre. Aucune personne s'y trouvant ne faisait partie de cette population qu'on pouvait dire d'ordinaire. Ici tous étaient des mafieux appartenant à tous les niveaux, assassins, garde du corps, voleur, trafiquant... tout y passait !! Ichigo savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses hommes et il avait d'ailleurs tout autant confiance en lui même mais vu que son chef avait planifié tous ça il y aurait surement une petite embrouille imprévu. Kurosaki ne savait pas quoi et ce n'était pas vraiment pour le rassurer. Mais enfin, ce n'était pas comme si ses arrières n'étaient pas protéger et puis... jusqu'à aujourd'hui tout les cinq n'avaient encore jamais échoué à l'une de leur mission !

Ichigo sortit son portable et après avoir envoyé un message petit et précis à une de ses connaissances, alla s'arrêter sur le numéro de Grimmjow. Il avait bien envi de l'appeler, là, tout de suite !! Mais le bleuté n'allait que très moyennement apprécié c'était certain ! Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment l'objectif de Kurosaki de se faire détester encore plus par Jaggerjack. Le rouquin souffla et referma son portable, de la patience, il lui fallait juste encore un peu de patience. De toute façon après dix ans qu'est-ce que pouvait représenter au pire deux petites semaines de plus !? Rien, bien évidemment, mais maintenant qu'il était si proche de lui, qu'il pouvait entendre sa voix en un seul clique Ichigo n'avait presque plus de patience. Quand la passion est connu et proche il est difficile de ne pas être tenté !!

Ichigo fut sorti de ses pensée par l'arrivée de Gabriel, une fois de plus ce dernier c'était montré plus malin que les autres et avait réussi à tous les gruger !

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda aussitôt celui-ci en se posant près de Kurosaki, l'air assez préoccupé.

Ichigo eut un sourire, peut-être que Gabriel était un peu trop souvent intelligent hélas !

-Rien ne t'inquiète pas je suis juste... je me sens juste bien c'est tout, souffla le rouquin.

-Tu as revu une vieille connaissance ou tu as reparlé à ta famille ou tu... tu as gagner à un jeu ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne te fatigue pas, tu ne seras rien, répliqua Ichigo près du visage de son homme.

Ce dernier prit une expression boudeuse mais s'abstint de continuer son blablatage. Après tout si Kurosaki ne lâchait pas le morceau tout de suite il ne le lâcherait pas non plus quelques minutes après. L'orangé se leva en ébouriffant les cheveux lisse de son vis-à-vis, il aurait bien aimé lui dire mais Grimmjow était son secret, il ne voulait le garder que pour lui.

Ichigo releva son visage quand Alex arriva dans la pièce, l'air aussi réveillé que d'habitude, suivit de près par Irwan qui s'avança aussitôt vers son chef.

-Alors gamin, tu veux te mesurer à moi, le défia le brun en jouant de sa taille et de sa carrure face à Ichigo qui semblait bien gringalet face à lui.

-Arrête tes conneries, répliqua celui-ci un posant sa main sur le torse d'Irwan. Bon allez les petiotes, on y va !! fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Tu vas voir sale blanc-bec, cracha gentiment Irwan en essayant de l'attraper.

Ichigo l'évita et prit rapidement la direction de la sortie, ouvrant doucement la porte de la petite maison. Il tourna son visage vers ses hommes et eut un sourire à la vision de leur _enthousiasme débordant_ alors qu'ils récupéraient leur blouson pour s'apprêter à le suivre. Allez, c'était partit, la mission pouvait commencer !!!

tEaM

Grimmjow marchait nonchalamment dans le couloir, pas vraiment pressé d'aller voir son chef, surtout si c'était pour que ce dernier lui trouve une bonne excuse pour réfléchir au moyen de prendre contact avec Kurosaki ! Grimmjow grogna en pensant _encore_ à ce rouquin. Jamais une personne ne lui avait prit autant la tête !! Ichigo était resté seulement quelques petites semaines dans sa vie et voilà qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Tous ça... tous ça à cause de ce satané baisé !! Et des remords aussi ! Rrraagh, oui vraiment, il ne s'était jamais autant pris la tête.

Grimmjow essaya de se vider de ses mauvaises pensées alors qu'il arrivait devant la salle où se passait les recherches. Il toqua sans aucune conviction et pour la première fois de sa vie - ou pour une des rares fois - ouvrit doucement la porte. Il vit quelques personne qui lui étaient inconnu travailler sérieusement sur les bureaux à droite, fronçant les sourcils à chaque informations s'affichant sur l'ordinateur, et un grand groupe au milieu qui devait travailler sur une affaire assez prise de tête.

Assez étonnant vu le boulot dont leur équipe avait écopé ! On pouvait vraiment pas dire qu'ils avaient le droit à une mince affaire, ça devait même être une des plus dures et des plus dangereuses ! Après tout personne encore ne s'en était sortie indemne en s'attaquant à ce genre de mafieux. Grimmjow regarda un instant le groupe avant de se diriger vers la gauche, Tooki étant installé à un bureau. Celui-ci semblait assez mécontent... apparemment le patron n'avait pas tout compris aux informations.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'chagrine mon cœur, se moqua le bleuté.

-La ferme !! grogna Tooki qui n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

-J'croyais qu'c'était ma répliqua ça, ricana Grimmjow en se posant contre le bureau.

Y a pas à dire, y avait vraiment pas mieux pour se requinquer que de faire chier un peu les gens !! Surtout ceux qu'on porte _particulièrement_ dans son cœur.

-J't'ai dit d'la fermer !

-Et bien, tu galères tant que ça ? fit Jaggerjack en se penchant pour regarder l'écran.

-C'est pas ça... c'est juste que je comprends pas le beug, souffla Tooki ses yeux obstinément rivé sur son ordinateur.

-Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien _beuger_ avec Kurosaki ? interrogea Grimmjow avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-En faite... avant que tu me dises qu'il avait été à l'Université avec toi on avait trouvé aucunes informations sur Kurosaki, c'était comme si Ichigo Kurosaki n'avait jamais existé ! Et là... toute sa vie s'étale sous mes yeux !! C'est... bizarre.

-Cherche pas compliquer, vous avez juste mal cherché la dernière fois.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait bâcler nos recherches avec un type comme lui !?

Grimmjow haussa les épaules. C'est vrai que c'était pas vraiment dans le style de leur équipe d'aller vite sur quoique se soit, le moindre des plus petits détails comptaient avec autant d'importance. Alors bâcler la recherche d'un Ryuka si haut placer n'était même pas à envisager. Mais ce qu'avait dit Tooki était alors complètement illogique. Le bleuté fronça les sourcils, pas étonnant que son patron ait l'air aussi sérieux, il commençait lui aussi à sentir ses méninges ne pas apprécier la réflexion qu'il débutait !

-Bon, à part se ''léger'' problème t'as trouvé des choses intéressante ? souffla Grimmjow.

-Hum, apparemment sa jeunesse était somme toute assez banale, il a gravi les échelons normalement, y a jamais eu de soucis de délinquance ou autre chose du genre.

-Et après l'Université il a fait quoi ? demanda le bleuté qui sentait déjà les ennuis se pointer.

-A partir de là c'est devenu un peu plus intéressant. Comment tu dois t'en souvenir il a fait des études de droit...

-Tu sais que j'étais dans la même branche que lui, fit Grimmjow une étincelle menaçante au fond des yeux.

-C'est-on jamais, répliqua Tooki et ébauchant un sourire. Enfin, il n'a pas fini ses études mais il a quand même réussi à décocher un emploi...

-Lequel ?

-Ferme-là ! C'était dans une entreprise qui développait le commerce et les échanges internationaux, apparemment, et je sais absolument pas comment, il est devenu le secrétaire personnel du directeur.

-Tss, vu le gars y a que d'une façon qu'il a réussi à obtenir cette place, fit Grimmjow en grimaçant.

-Ah, et comment !?

-Laisse tomber, grogna le bleuté en détournant son visage.

-Mouai, faudra que tu m'expliques ça ! Après et encore aujourd'hui il continu officiellement ce travail.

-Faudrait que tu recherches les contacts qu'il a put avoir pendant et après l'Université... quoique même si tu pouvais rechercher ça un peu avant.

-Oh mais bien sûr _monsieur,_ je suis à votre entière disposition, répliqua Tooki avec le sourire...

... avant de se lever et de taper Grimmjow sur la tête.

-Crétin, c'est qui l'boss ici !? C'est toi qui te tape ce genre de truc !!

-Excuse moi j'avais oublié que le patron était si important au point de ne pas risquer de s'approche un peu trop de l'affaire qu'il traite !

Tooki lança un regard noir au bleuté mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que celui-ci enchaina :

-Enfin bon, désolé mais moi j'suis un agent infiltré maintenant.

-Ah vraiment !? Alors tu as déjà pris contact avec Kurosaki ?

-La ferme, grogna Grimmjow. J'm'y penche ce soir.

Le bleuté se redressa et commença à partir vers la sortie sous le sourire satisfait du brun. Mais celui-ci voulait apparemment vraiment se venger des petites vannes que lui avait lancé Jaggerjack.

-Et... t'insinuais quoi tout à l'heure !? fit-il en suivant Grimmjow.

-J't'ai pas dit d'la fermer !!? cracha ce dernier.

Tooki élargie son sourire mais n'insista pas, il le saura bien un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Les deux hommes se séparèrent dans le couloir, le brun rejoignant son bureau et Grimmjow se dirigeant vers la sortie. Après tout vu qu'il devait trouvé un moyen d'entrer naturellement en contact avec Kurosaki il n'était pas obliger de rester dans son lieu officiel de travail. Il avait écopé d'une mission alors il ne devait penser qu'à elle... c'était l'un des côtés positifs de ce boulot, on pouvait facilement sécher des heures de travail !

Grimmjow arriva au bas de l'immeuble et pris la décision d'aller faire un petit tour du côté de l'appartement, qu'il avait enregistré tout à l'heure, du rouquin... si c'était bien le sien. Vu que les informations qu'avait rassemblé son Boss n'étaient semble-t-il pas très correct peut-être que cette adresse ne l'était pas non plus. Bah, il verra bien sur place, et puis comme ça ça l'obligera à réfléchir à sa mission... ouais, en faite côté positif c'était vite dit quand même !!

/*-*-*-*/

Quatre hommes plus quelques autres aussi sombre et baraqué les uns que les autres les entendais sur la place déserte et obscure - à cause du mauvais temps - de Korasukiri. Ichigo et ses hommes s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'eux et sortirent dans un synchronisme parfait de leur voiture. Le rouquin étira un sourire à la limite provocateur alors qu'il s'approchait de leur supposé partenaires étrangers. Même si leur visage et l'ambiance était somme toute assez banal il sentait les embrouilles à plein nez ! .... Son Boss allait décidément bien l'entendre quand ils rentreraient !!

* * *

Bon au final je coupe le chapitre sinon il serait un poil trop long ^^

Je sais il est surement un peu étrange pour vous mais il y aura quelques petites explications au prochain... mais tout ne sera pas dévoilé bien sûr ;)

Au faite, comme dit sur mon profil, bibi chercher un(e) ou des bêta(s) :D


	4. Nouveau visage et joie d'un rouquin

**Titre**** :** Chacun son monde

**Rating**** :** M

**Couple**** :** Grimmjow - Ichigo

**Disclaimer**** :** les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous à Tite Kubo sauf le boss qui est à bibi (et je sais pas si je dois en être fière -_-'').

Toujours le même **Warning**

**Notes**** : **ce que je raconte dans cette fic est surement loin de la réalité mais vu que c'est une fiction j'ai l'excuse pour dire des choses pas très cohérente avec la vrai vie ^^

Je re-préviens y a pas mal d'OOC (même si il faut prendre en compte l'âge des personnages dans cette fic !)

**Réponses review.a : **

**ayu : **merci ^^ au faite, désolé mais Grimm n'a pas fini de se torturer U.U et tu te doutes même pas à quel point ^^

**tam : **contente que ça te plaise toujours ^^ et j'espère que ça continuera avec ce chapitre !

** : **hein que c'est génial !? ^^ moi je préfère beaucoup plus quand c'est dans ce sens :p même si Ichi va peut-être un peu beaucoup galérer U.U

**Résumé**** :** Dans le passé Ichigo était un camarade d'Université de Grimmjow. Quand ils se retrouvent quelques années plus tard au détour d'un club d'hôtes d'où Ichigo sortait ils reprennent contact. Mais rapidement les deux jeunes hommes découvrirons la véritable identité de chacun. Mais loin de finir ainsi Grimmjow va alors se retrouvait mêler au monde ''particulier'' d'Ichigo.

Corrigé par Yukammmiiiiiiiii ^^ MERCI miss !

* * *

**Chapitre 3** : Nouveau visage et joie d'un rouquin

Grimmjow fixait impassible l'immeuble dans lequel Ichigo était supposé habiter. C'était plus luxueux que par chez lui mais si il s'agissait bien de l'appartement du rouquin il ne jouait pas non plus avec son argent. Kurosaki avait des moyens plus que satisfaisants et il déciderait d'habiter dans un lieu aussi modeste !? C'était un peu en contradiction avec la mentalité «Je me fous d'tout, je pense qu'à ma gueule» de l'orangé - selon le jugement de Grimmjow bien sûr !

Ce dernier pesta en pensant que c'était impossible qu'Ichigo habite ici et que du coup il était venu pour rien. Ok il lui avait fallu qu'une petite dizaine de minutes pour venir mais si c'était pour rien, il avait quand même perdu son temps. Néanmoins le bleuté, vu qu'il avait l'après midi et même encore plusieurs jours de libre, qu'il n'avait pas encore envie de réfléchir à un moyen de prendre contact avec le rouquin et qu'en plus il avait tout de même un peu le sens du professionnalisme, se décida à aller jeter un coup d'œil de plus près à cet appartement.

Au fond de lui, il savait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Kurosaki s'y trouve mais il fronçait quand même les sourcils d'appréhension, jurant contre ce maudit Seigneur si celui-ci lui faisait le coup de tomber nez à nez avec Ichigo !

Grimmjow prit donc la direction de l'immeuble, écartant sans problème toutes les pauvres personnes qui osaient marcher trop lentement ou qui lui barraient la route. Le bleuté fixait sans faillir une seconde l'étage ou devait normalement se trouver l'appartement de Kurosaki. Il porta sans vraiment s'en rendre compte une main contre sa veste, cherchant en tâtonnant légèrement la bosse de son paquet de cigarettes. Hélas, et il ne s'en rendit compte que quelques secondes après, il les avait déjà toutes fumées sur le trajet pour venir ici. Il grogna légèrement tout en se rappelant alors un peu du monde réel. Il stoppa au milieu de la place et porta une main à son front. Pourquoi cette affaire le perturbait-il autant !? Ok c'était Kurosaki mais quand même... y avait des limites et à être secoué comme ça, il les avait un peu trop dépassées !

-Grimmjow, dit une voix surprise qui fit relever le visage du bleuté.

Ce dernier avait été assez surpris d'entendre son nom en plein milieu de la place. Son cœur avait d'abord loupé un battement en pensant «Kurosaki» mais il se rendit compte dans le même temps que ça ne pouvait être lui, la voix étant un peu trop féminine pour appartenir au rouquin. Le bleuté avait relevé lentement son visage peu avenant et, ayant déjà remercié sa _chance légendaire_ de ne pas avoir fait débarquer Kurosaki, la re-maudit dès l'instant où il posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille lui faisant face.

Et bien voilà, la coupe était pleine maintenant !! Après Kurosaki quoi de mieux que de tomber sur...

-Nell, souffla lourdement Grimmjow, l'air totalement dépité.

-Ah bah ça fait plaisir ça ! T'es toujours aussi déplaisant à ce que j'vois, tu changes pas, fit-elle en se rapprochant de Jaggerjack.

Ce dernier n'avait même pas sourcillé à la remarque, laissant des yeux noirs regarder Nell. Alors d'abord le rouquin et maintenant elle !!? En même temps ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça vu que ces deux là étaient toujours à traîner ensemble à l'Université. Mais... mais tout de même ! Quelle chance il y avait pour qu'il tombe dessus juste après Kurosaki et alors qu'il allait inspecter l'appartement de ce dernier !? Il était vraiment maudit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la jeune fille pour briser le silence.

-Je... en quoi ça te regarde !? répliqua brusquement le bleuté.

-Ah tu sais à quel point je suis curieuse, fit Nell en souriant telle une gamine.

-J'vois qu'toi aussi t'as pas changé !

La jeune fille lui rendit un énorme sourire à sa remarque. Et sans que le bleuté n'ait le temps de réagir, elle s'accrocha à son bras et commença à marcher vers une direction inconnu.

-Oh ! Qu'est-ce...

-Ça va ! râla Nell. On peut discuter un peu non ? Ça fait si longtemps.

-Tu sais que j'aurais préféré ne jamais vous revoir tous les deux ? répliqua Grimmjow pour _recadrer_ la jeune fille.

-Ah !? ... Attend, tu veux dire que t'as revu Ichi !? interrogea-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

Le bleuté détourna le visage, maudissant le caractère de la jeune fille qui ne la faisait jamais réagir à ce qu'elle devait _normalement_ comprendre.

-Ah zut, se rappela soudainement Nell. Je dois me dépêcher d'aller le rejoindre sinon il va...

Grimmjow la regarda un instant mais voyant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment décidée à finir sa phrase prit la parole :

-Alors t'es toujours en contact avec lui ? fit-il distraitement.

-Ah ça oui, on est collés l'un à l'autre depuis l'enfance, alors tu penses bien qu'on n'allait pas vivre notre vie d'adulte séparés.

-Adulte !? Laisse moi rire, se moqua le bleuté, l'air toujours aussi sympathique.

-Hé, franchement tu peux pas la ramener sur ça, «Monsieur j'casse la gueule à tout l'monde», répliqua Nell une lueur sévère au fond des yeux.

Elle se dégagea de Grimmjow et se positionna face à lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-D'ailleurs en repensant à ça, j't'ai pas donné une bonne raclée pour avoir tabassé Ichi !!

-Il sait pas se débrouiller tout seul le grand garçon !? C'est étonnant vu toutes les conneries qu'il se démerde parfaitement à faire, cracha Jaggerjack.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis sale gosse !! A l'époque il tenait beaucoup à toi et ce que tu lui as fait lui a vraiment fait du mal.

-Oh ça va, quand je l'ai vu ce matin on aurait dit un vrai gamin.

-Tu m'étonnes !! Il allait pas te tourner le dos alors que ça fait des années qu'il veut te revoir.

Grimmjow souffla. Alors encore après tout ce temps cet abruti ne l'avait même pas un chouilla zapé de sa mémoire !?

-J'y peux rien moi, j'lui ai clairement dit que j'en avais rien à foutre de lui et il a..., commença le bleuté qui s'arrêta aussitôt en se rappela de la fameuse scène.

-Il t'a quand même embrassé, termina Nell, en illuminant de nouveau son visage d'un sourire, mi-moqueuse et mi-rêveuse.

Jaggerjack grogna et détourna son visage, il tourna le dos à Nell avant que celle-ci ne voie l'immanquable rougeur qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce moment là. Cependant alors que le bleuté repartait dans le sens inverse qu'ils avaient pris, la jeune fille le suivit.

-Tu dois pas aller l'voir ? cracha Grimmjow mécontent.

-Si, mais j'suis pas à vingt minutes près, il est suffisamment grand pour se débrouiller tout seul.

-De quoi tu parles ? fit le bleuté qui s'en doutait pourtant largement.

-Rien d'important, souffla Nell. Et dit, vous vous êtes dit quoi ce matin !? demanda-t-elle en se remettant à sautiller.

-T'auras qu'à lui demander, grogna le bleuté.

-Oh ça n'en doute pas... mais... aller j'veux savoir !!!

-La ferme !! répliqua abruptement Grimmjow.

La jeune fille se tue immédiatement, laissant une expression boudeuse déformer ses traits... mais qui hélas pour le bleuté fut rapidement remplacée par une moue joueuse.

-Vous vous êtes encore embrassés !!?

-Putain, t'es aussi chiante que lui, fit le bleuté en s'arrêtant et en prenant son visage dans une main.

-Wouuuu, ça à l'air de te perturber mon grand, sourit la jeune fille.

Jaggerjack releva son visage lentement, tout en lui n'annonçant rien de bon pour Nell si elle continuait à l'emmerder comme ça.

-D'accord d'accord, j'arrête !

-.... regard noir de Grimmjow qui après un instant reprit sa marche.

-Mais... t'es venu ici pourquoi alors !?

-J'peux encore marcher où je veux nan !!?

-Ah... bah en fait j'croyais que t'étais venu voir Ichi vu que son appart' est juste là.

Comme quoi Nell pouvait de temps en temps se révéler utile !

-Nan, c'est juste que j'ai mon aprèm' de libre.

-Oh ? Tu bosses dans quoi !? fit-elle toujours avec son grand sourire.

Des veines vinrent palpiter aux tempes du bleuté qui fut soudain entouré d'une aura noire. C'est bon, c'était sa limite là, il pouvait plus la supporter !! Nell grimaça avant de déclarer rapidement et de filer à son rendez-vous avec le rouquin :

-Bon bah, j'y vais moi, avait-elle fait alors qu'un sourire énigmatique prenait soudainement place sur ses lèvres.

Le bleuté ne le vit pas et heureusement sinon il se serait encore plus prit la tête et aurait été encore plus en colère. Il réalisa subitement, en reprenant sa marche comme si de rien n'était et en serrant les poings fermement, qu'il détestait encore plus Nell que Kurosaki. Ce qui en soit était tout de même un exploit. Bordel !!! Manquerait plus que Nell fasse vraiment partie des Ryukamikazes et sa vie n'était vraiment qu'un enfer.

Grimmjow se stoppa près d'un immeuble quelconque sur lequel il aurait bien aimé envoyer son poing mais se retint. A l'époque, il se souvenait parfaitement du duo suicidaire que formait ces deux là ! Quand Ichigo ne venait pas tout seul le faire chier, il venait avec Nell. Quelles journées misérables avaient-ils pu lui faire passer !! Ils avaient le don de se compléter à merveille et quand un arrêtait après d'interminables minutes de parler, l'autre prenait la relève. Heureusement dans le lot, il n'y avait que Kurosaki qui avait eu le béguin pour lui. Alors ça voulait dire qu'au final dans sa malchance il avait eu un peu de cul !?

Le bleuté grogna et se souvint soudainement qu'il devait aller voir de plus près l'appartement. Mais puisqu'au final il était certain maintenant que Kurosaki habitait bien là, était-ce vraiment nécessaire !? Après cinq secondes de réflexion le bleuté en conclu que non, ça aurait été réellement inutile. Et puis là, il était un poil trop en colère pour pouvoir se concentrer sur quoique se soit.

Tous ses mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient à la tête... Kurosaki, Nell, Kurosaki. Rraagh, Grimmjow avait envie de tous leur régler leur compte !! Calme, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ne devait plus penser à sa vie d'étudiant mouvementé mais à sa mission qui dépendait directement du rouquin. Et puis même si Nell n'était qu'une sale peste qu'il aurait volontiers exterminée de ce monde, elle l'avait tout de même aidé inconsciemment dans sa mission.

Grimmjow souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre sa route... il lui fallait d'urgence un paquet de cigarette !

/*-*-*-*/

-D'après notre Patron vous vouliez faire affaire avec nous, déclara Ichigo d'une voix grave, l'ambiance n'étant plus du tout à la rigolade, ce qui pourtant ne l'empêchait pas d'étirer un sourire provocateur.

-C'est bien ça sauf que nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de _vous_, répliqua un des quatre hommes qui leur faisait face.

-On nous a prévenu au dernier moment de ce rendez-vous. Notre Boss ne nous a rien dit d'autre et vous êtes autant des inconnus pour nous que nous le sommes pour vous.

-Nous sommes les principaux partenaires de votre organisation dans ce domaine ! Je ne prendrai pas ça à la légère et je ne discuterai qu'avec un visage connu, gronda un autre homme.

-On dirai qu'on aime pas le changement, hein Messieurs, souffla le rouquin en les regardant d'un œil amusé. Si vous tenez tant que ça à être certain que nous sommes des Ryuka purs et durs et non des escrocs, sachant qu'il n'y aurait que des suicidaires pour tenter une telle bêtise, je vous propose de regarder de plus près par ici.

Ichigo se déplaça vers Gabriel et sans lui demander son avis souleva immédiatement son tee-shirt, faisant ainsi apparaître un tatouage en forme de dragon sur l'aine du jeune homme. Ce dernier rougit imperceptiblement mais maintint son regard fixé droit devant lui, surveillant un éventuel danger. Comme d'ailleurs était _supposés_ le faire ses camarades qui pourtant furent distraits largement à l'action de leur chef, les petits ricanements moqueurs s'étant parfaitement faits entendre aux oreilles du brun.

Les étrangers avancèrent légèrement pour regarder de plus près ce que voulait leur montrer ce rouquin. Ils virent le petit tatouage coloré de noir et rouge et où seul l'œil - qui était d'ailleurs l'unique - avait une couleur vert émeraude, se détachant ainsi clairement du reste. Il avait la forme d'un dragon, signe mondialement connu comme appartenant au groupe Ryukamikaze. Seulement... cela ne faisait pas tout !

-Ça ne nous prouve rien de concret. Et puis cela aurait été plus logique que vous nous montriez le votre, fit un des hommes. Vous êtes leur chef non !?

-Désolé, j'aimais pas l'idée de me faire tatouer alors je n'ai rien de cela sur le corps, répliqua Ichigo en passant sa main sur le tatouage de son homme.

Celui-ci frissonna légèrement et l'orangé mit finalement fin à son calvaire en rebaissant son tee-shirt et en lui tapotant gentiment le ventre.

-Mais bon, comme dans tous les cas, un tatouage ne vous aurait pas suffit autant y aller par des moyens plus direct... appelons le Patron !

Les hommes qui avaient déjà été surpris par la nouvelle qu'un des supposés membres de cette célèbre organisation ne porte pas leur marque, se mélangeant ainsi à toute cette foule ''normale'', le furent encore plus quand le rouquin ''les menaça'' d'appeler le Boss... surtout que celui-ci avait une sacré réputation d'homme pas commode mais alors pas commode du tout.

-Euh... ce n'est pas... la peine d'aller jusque là, articula difficilement un des hommes.

-Mais si voyons, au moins comme ça vous aurez la conscience tranquille, souffla Ichigo une lueur moqueuse au fond des yeux, son portable étant déjà collé contre son oreille.

Le rouquin attendit quelques secondes avant que l'on ne décroche, la voie grave et lasse de son Patron se faisant alors entendre :

-Ouais !?

-C'est moi...

-Qui !? demanda innocemment l'homme à l'autre bout du portable.

-Parce que tu crois que je ne suis déjà pas suffisamment sur les nerfs ? répliqua l'orangé en lançant un regard noir devant lui, comme si son Boss si trouvait.

-Pfff, t'es toujours aussi chiant Ichi, souffla l'homme.

-Tss, c'est la meilleur de t'entendre dire ça. Moi chiant !? Nan mais tu t'es vu !!? grogna Ichigo.

-Oh, hé, tu sais à qui tu causes là !? Oublie pas qu'j'suis ton Boss.

-Mouai, t'as l'air super impressionnant comme ça à t'entendre parler !!

-Merde, m'emmerde pas dès l'matin...

-Si pour toi le matin c'est deux heures de l'après midi j'suis d'accord !

S'en suivit quelques belles répliques moqueuses ou cinglantes qui faisaient légèrement rire les hommes d'Ichigo mais qui par contre faisaient écarquiller méchamment les yeux des étrangers. La question était : Comment un petit avorton dans ce genre osait-il s'adresser comme cela à son Boss ?? Ce gars était qui au juste !!? Un mystère pour eux et qui le resterait certainement.

-Bon à la base je t'ai pas appelé pour qu'on se chamaille ! Alors tu te réveilles avant de nous fiche la honte, déclara le rouquin à son supérieur qui poussa un profond soupire.

-Pffff, pourquoi !?

-Tu sais les étrangers que tu nous as demandé de rencontrer pour nos affaires !? D'ailleurs fais gaffe à tes oreilles quand on rentrera, menaça l'orangé.

-Hééé mais déci...

-Ils ne veulent pas faire affaire avec nous parce que nous avons des têtes _inconnues_ !! Alors pourrais-tu leur dire deux mots !?

-T'es con, ou plutôt c'est eux qui sont cons ! Pourquoi croire un gars de l'autre côté d'un portable !?

-Ah ça j'en sais rien, à toi de voir avec eux, fit le rouquin en tendant l'appareil vers les quatre hommes.

L'un d'eux s'approcha hésitant d'Ichigo mais finit par attraper le portable. Il le porta à son oreille et parla à peine quelques secondes avant de raccrocher. Ichigo n'en était pas sûr mais son Boss avait encore dû sortir une de ses répliques qui faisait se courber n'importe qui. Il était le Chef dans ce domaine... et c'était le cas de le dire !

-Convaincu ? interrogea le rouquin avec un petit sourire.

-Oui... c'est bon, fit l'homme en rendant le portable.

Ichigo le reprit tranquillement pour après observer les hommes leur faisant face. Un silence s'établit et comme les étrangers ne semblaient pas décidés à le rompre le rouquin prit la parole.

-Alors !? On peut commencer ??

-Eeeuuuh oui, bien sûr, fit un des hommes qui semblait assez mal-à-l'aise.

Ichigo étira un sourire assez fier. Et voilà !! Il en était sûr, des embrouilles. Il ne savait pas comment mais son Patron avait également dû les sentir. Rester à savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Au léger mouvement qu'aperçut Ichigo à ses côtés il comprit que ses hommes eux aussi avaient saisi la situation. Il élargit son sourire et tourna son regard vers Gabriel. Ce dernier allait très certainement intervenir d'ici quelques secondes, son cerveau marchant toujours plus rapidement que la moyenne des autres hommes. Et en effet ça ne loupa pas !

-Excusez moi, mais avec qui croyiez-vous avoir rendez-vous à notre place ?

Ichigo ferma les yeux, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Alors il s'agirait de cela !? Un vulgaire coup-monté !!? Les prenait-on réellement pour des incapables !? Les autres hommes portèrent leur regard sur le brun, leurs yeux à eux s'ouvrant légèrement et où on pouvait clairement y voir comme de l'incompréhension et un peu d'effroi.

-Que... nous...

-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment ceux qui font partie de nos partenaires pour nos comptes étrangers n'est-ce pas !? interrogea doucement le rouquin.

-...

-J'arrive pas à y croire, ricana celui-ci. Et en plus vous avez eu le culot de nous faire vous certifier nos identités.

-Ouais, c'est du foutage de gueule ça, ajouta Irwan pour enfin mettre un peu de son grain de sel dans l'histoire.

-Je n'aime pas trop ces hommes, souffla Alex, une expression lasse prenant place sur ses traits.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça..., tenta un homme alors que la panique s'emparait de lui...

... et des autres hommes l'entourant. Ichigo les regarda menaçant, son sourire ayant disparu et ne dégageant plus l'attitude assez tranquille et nonchalante qui l'avait caractérisée jusqu'à présent.

Le rouquin fronça soudainement ses sourcils et ses hommes se mirent comme en situation d'attaque - ou de défense - quand une voix retentit :

-Pas la peine de leur mentir... de toute façon je savais que c'était perdu d'avance que de vouloir s'en prendre à cette organisation, fit un homme en sortant de la voiture qui appartenait certainement aux étrangers.

Ichigo l'observa sortir tranquillement du véhicule. Il souffla lourdement quand il le reconnu, au contraire de l'homme qui lui leur offrit un grand sourire. Le rouquin porta un œil sévère sur le salaryman dégingandé qui lui servait, hélas, de cousin.

-Qu'est-ce tu viens encore faire ta misère toi !!? grogna Kurosaki.

-C'est ce que tout bon membre de votre première rivale doit faire, répliqua avec toujours son sourire Kaïen.

Et oui, Ichigo avait eu la chance d'appartenir aux Ryukamikaze et la malchance d'avoir son cousin dans leur principale rivale du Japon : les Megamigiokusai. L'orangé pensa alors immédiatement que son Patron avait tout calculé, qu'il savait tout depuis le début. Sinon c'était certain que même si il avait dû changé d'équipes il ne les aurait pas envoyés _eux_ !

-Et quel était votre but alors !? interrogea le rouquin en gardant un minimum son calme.

-Allons, allons, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va vous le dire? fit Kaïen en se déplaçant jusqu'à Ichigo.

-Qu'on le sache maintenant ou plus tard avec notre Boss c'est la même chose, répliqua celui-ci.

-Oh !? Depuis quand est-il si peu embêtant !?

-Faut juste savoir comment lui dire clairement les choses, répliqua l'orangé d'un ton devenant de plus en plus bourru.

-Hum... alors tu as réussi à mâter cet.. nnm

Une claque retentit. Ichigo avait encore la main levée et son visage était terriblement menaçant. C'était d'accord pour que lui parle familièrement à son Boss mais en aucun cas un vulgaire Korosu, cousin ou pas, pouvait se le permettre !! Kaïen avait posé comme dans un automatisme sa main contre sa joue rougie, regardant le rouquin avec autant de hargne que ce dernier pouvait le faire. L'ambiance était électrique et un individu normal aurait sous aucun doute ''suffoqué'' sous cette atmosphère oppressante et terriblement dangereuse.

Les deux hommes étaient tellement concentré l'un sur l'autre que c'était à peine si ils avaient remarqué leurs hommes qui avaient déjà sorti leurs armes et qui se préparaient à tout moment à s'en servir. L'équipe d'Ichigo s'était resserrée contre celui-ci et ne lâchaient pas des yeux les hommes qui leur faisaient face. Quant à ces derniers, même si leur manque d'habileté se voyait parfaitement comparé à leur adversaire, leurs armes étaient braquées fixement devant eux.

-Toujours aussi sensible quand il s'agit de ton Boss, lança Kaïen méprisant.

-Toujours aussi suicidaire dans tes propos, répliqua l'orangé d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien d'amusée.

-Tsss, tu ne changes pas cousin, pas étonnant que tu ais été _banni_ !!

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire de ses vieilles histoires, cracha Ichigo. Si tu as fini de te divertir vous pouvez tous déguerpir d'ici !

Kaïen lui répondit par un sourire méprisant et tourna le dos à l'orangé en haussant les épaules. Il souffla un «Si ça peux te faire plaisir» à peine provocateur tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture. Quelques hommes s'écartèrent devant lui mais ces derniers ne baissèrent pas pour autant leurs armes.

Kaïen savait qu'il n'était pas venu pour ça et qu'il avait déjà fait pas mal de dégâts. Il n'aurait jamais dû se montrer devant Kurosaki mais ça avait été trop tentant ! Ils avaient loupé leur gars alors autant s'amuser un peu avec son cousin ! Son Boss ne serait certainement pas très content, surtout si il lui parlait du rouquin mais bon, ils n'en étaient pas venus aux balles alors il ne pourrait pas trop lui en vouloir - enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait, un chef mafieux ne laissant jamais passer ce genre de petites erreurs qui pouvaient se révéler fatales par la suite.

-Au fait Kurosaki, tu n'as vraiment pas idée du gars qu'on voulait se faire aujourd'hui ? lança Kaïen alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant la voiture, tournant toujours le dos à l'orangé.

Ichigo continua à le fixer mais ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre quoique se soit.

-Ah... tu es si perspicace cousin, fit le brun en rigolant et en montant dans la voiture.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à démarrer, laissant seuls les autres hommes qui n'avaient toujours pas baissé leurs armes. Ichigo leur lança un regard polaire et leur dit avant de se retourner pour se diriger lui aussi vers leur voiture :

-Vous avez plus rien à faire avec ça les gars, vous pouvez vous cassez !!

Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, attendant certainement que _eux_ partent en premier. Le rouquin souffla tout en fermant les yeux. A ce moment précis un bruit de détonation coupa le silence, faisant comme un trait dans le calme de chacun !

Les hommes en noirs reculèrent soudainement, comme surpris de ce son mais surtout... surpris que la balle qui ait été tirée ai juste atterrit devant leur groupe et qu'elle ne provenait d'aucune arme des hommes leur faisant face. Inconsciemment, ils commencèrent à reculer et à baisser leurs armes, leur attention étant complètement détournée du groupe d'Ichigo.

Ceux-ci s'en allèrent avec insouciance, même si Irwan gardait quand même un œil sur les hommes auxquels ils tournaient le dos. Le rouquin monta dans la voiture, suivit rapidement par les trois autres. Le véhicula démarra et s'en alla alors que les hommes en noir étaient toujours perturbés par ce qui venait de se passer.

/*-*-*-*/

Ichigo en avait marre !! C'est vrai qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait une embrouille, mais si son chef les avait envoyés exprès parce qu'il savait que son cousin serait là-bas, il s'en prendrait des bonnes une fois qu'ille verrait ! Ça faisait déjà longtemps que le rouquin avait coupé les ponts et il n'aimait pas spécialement qu'on lui rappelle sa famille. Certains souvenirs, hélas, étaient bons pour lui et ce genre de situation les faisait ressortir ! Et puis surtout... ça voulait dire qu'il devrait les affronter. Apparemment le groupe Megamigiokusai, donc le groupe qui rassemblait principalement - rien que ça - sa famille, allait s'en prendre au sien ! Il savait déjà que c'était perdu d'avance pour eux mais le problème... c'est que le rouquin avait sans doute encore un peu trop de cœur.

-Oï Ichi, tu nous éclaires un peu ? interrogea Irwan qui avait été nommé chauffeur depuis déjà quelques temps.

-A propos de quoi ? fit l'orangé qui était complètement dans son monde.

-A ton avis gros malin ! A propos d'ce gars d'chez nous que les autres cherchaient, répliqua le brun.

-Mmmm, marmonna le rouquin qui s'assoupit davantage dans son fauteuil.

Tout cela l'avait bien fatigué. En fait, il avait remarqué que généralement après qu'il ce soit énervé il avait toujours un coup de barre ! Sûrement pour l'aider à apaiser ses pensées bouillonnantes qui risquaient de lui faire péter un câble !! ... Oui, c'était certainement ça.

Irwan souffla, mais au lieu d'essayer de s'acharner sur son chef, vu qu'il savait qu'il y aurait certainement des représailles pas très sympa, il interrogea son camarade qui se trouvait à sa droite.

-Et toi Gabriel, tu sais de qui ils parlaient !?

-Arrête d'être trop curieux, t'es gonflant Irwan, soupira le blond de derrière, qui apparemment tentait de se faire une petite sieste avant de reprendre le travail.

-La ferme toi, j't'ai rien d'mandé alors tu roupilles, répliqua celui-ci en lançant un regard noir dans le rétroviseur. Alors, tu sais !!?

-Non je ne vois pas, et si ce n'est pas un gars du niveau d'Ichi qu'ils cherchaient ça pourrait être n'importe qui, souffla Gabriel.

Ichigo, qui avait les yeux dans le vague, les interrompit dans leur conversation qui de toute façon n'aurait pas été bien loin :

-Arrête toi près de l'immeuble des frères Masaye, fit le rouquin à l'adresse d'Irwan.

-C'est bon je sais, répliqua celui-ci.

La voiture alla se garer rapidement près du dit immeuble et presque aussitôt la portière du côté de Kurosaki s'ouvrit en grand. Une certaine personne venait de sauter sur le rouquin, le réveillant du coup très brutalement, tout en poussant un joyeux cris d'enfant hystérique « » (influence Reborn U.U) qui explosa les oreilles du pauvre Kurosaki.

-Neeelllll, fit Ichigo entre surprise et légère exaspération.

Ok, il savait que la jeune fille allait les rejoindre mais de là a ce qu'elle soit si... expressive et énergique !! L'orangé souffla alors que Nell le serrait fort dans ses bras. C'était sûr, il avait encore dû lui arriver quelque chose de spécial !

-Hey hey, aller, laisse moi respirer, souffla Kurosaki en essayant de repousser son amie qui était décidément très bien accrochée.

-Huummm, j'suis trop contente Ichi, répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix un tantinet trop aigüe.

Ichigo entendit les autres râler dans la voiture, apparemment leurs oreilles subissant elles aussi un sacré traitement - et encore ils était pas à sa place !! Néanmoins Nell finit par se calmer légèrement en entrant complètement dans la voiture pour que celle-ci puisse redémarrer. Elle se retrouva alors entre Kurosaki et Alex, s'accrochant au bras du rouquin, c'était presque comme si elle sautillait sur place.

Ichigo la regardait étrangement. Certes il était habitué au comportement de son amie mais là, il l'entendait presque ronronner !! Nell devait vraiment avoir eu quelque chose de super important aujourd'hui. Il vit un instant son amie se figer, comme si elle réfléchissait, puis elle lui souffla tout contre l'oreille :

-J'ai un truc super génial à te raconter !!

La voix de la jeune fille était surexcitée et Kurosaki ne sut pas si il devait être autant ravi que ça de ce truc «super génial»

/*-*-*-*/

Ichigo avait décidé, principalement parce qu'il avait un peu beaucoup les nerfs contre son Boss, qu'aujourd'hui était leur jour - ou plutôt demi jour - de repos à tous les cinq. Comme ça leur Patron ne serait pas content - tant mieux - et comme ça il pourrait également se détendre ! Mais aussi... parce que Nell n'arrêtait pas de le supplier qu'elle devait absolument lui parler. Le rouquin en avait même eu mal au crâne, donc finalement il avait décidé cela. Ses hommes n'avaient absolument pas contesté cette décision et c'était de bonne grâce qu'ils avaient laissé Ichigo et Nell près de l'appartement de leur chef pour qu'eux puisse après profiter d'un de ces rares temps libres qu'ils vénéraient - et oui, même Gabriel !

Nell c'était montrée toute sage jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'habitation de l'orangé, c'est-à-dire qu'elle s'accrochait juste gentiment à son ami tout en étirant un sourire de félin tout content, on pouvait aussi entendre quelques légers rires de temps en temps. Ichigo n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça - au point où ça en était de toute façon ! - et ouvrit la porte de son appartement quand ils y arrivèrent. A peine l'avait-il refermée que Nell se jeta sur lui, lui faisant un gros câlin tout en déclarant de sa voix aigüe et heureuse :

-Je suis trop contente pour toi Ichi !!

-Bon, souffla l'orangé, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe à la fin !!?

-Aaaaaah, j'ai revu Grimmjow ce matin, répondit la jeune fille toute contente.

Sur le coup le rouquin ouvrit de grand yeux. Elle avait revu... _son_ Grimmjow !!!? Ichigo se déplaça jusqu'à son canapé où il se laissa glisser, faisant comme si rien de ce qu'avait dit Nell le perturbait. En fait seuls ses yeux et son état un peu «sous le choc» qu'on lui parle du bleuté le trahissaient - ce qui au final faisait quand même beaucoup !!

-Et... et alors ? souffla l'orangé.

-Me fais pas ce coup là Ichi !! Genre t'es pas perturbé du tout alors que tu sais pertinemment que tu es un très mauvais comédien. En plus, je sais que tu l'as revu ce matin, c'est lui qui me l'a dit, et apparemment t'avais l'air d'un vrai «gamin», sourit la jeune fille en se posant près de son ami.

-Bordel, souffla l'orangé en étirant un sourire et en se cachant le visage de sa main.

-... Nell lui répondit simplement en s'emparant de la main encore libre et en se positionnant mieux pour bien le fixer.

-... Bon alors, tu devais pas me raconter !? fit l'orangé en baissant sa main.

Le sourire qu'avait à ce moment là son ami fit étirer au maximum les lèvres de Nell

-Bien sûr que j'te raconte !!! J'attends qu'ça depuis t'à l'heure !!!

Ichigo pensa un instant qu'ils devaient certainement avoir l'air de deux gamins et aussi que le bleuté allait probablement avoir les oreilles qui sifflent mais évapora rapidement ses pensées quand la jeune fille commença :

-En fait, je l'ai croisé quand je venais au rendez-vous de Korasukiri !! Et devine quoi, il traînait juste devant ton immeuble !! fit-elle toute excitée.

-Qu... quoi !? Mais...

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait son aprèm' de libre et que donc il se baladait mais... je suis pas si sûre de ça !

-Si tu penses qu'il est venu parce que j'habitais là tu te goures complet j'pense, il sait pas où j'habite, et ce matin il m'a pas vraiment donné l'air de vouloir me revoir !

-Rrraaagh Ichi, au bout d'autant de temps t'as toujours pas réussi à cerner le caractère de Grimm !? Tu crois franchement qu'un gars comme lui te sauterait dans les bras ou montrerait dans son attitude qu'il est content de te voir !!? Moi aussi j'te signal il m'a considérée comme un vulgaire moustique !!

-Toi au moins il t'a considérée, moi c'est presque comme si il m'avait ignoré !

-Ah mais ça c'est parce qu'il est timide, répliqua Nell d'une voie mielleuse.

-Hein !? Grimmjow Jaggerjack, timide !!!? Euh... laisse moi légèrement douter.

-Mais siiiii !!! Aaaaah t'aurait dû le voir quand j'ai fait référence à votre baiser, soupira Nell

-... l'orangé fixa avec des yeux impatient son amis.

-Il a rou-gi, déclara la jeune fille en rigolant. C'était trop mignon !!!! Alors si ça, ça veux pas dire qu'il est timide, lança Nell en faisant quelques légers bons sur le canapé. Mais chut, hein, je crois qu'il a pas remarqué que moi je l'ai vu, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Grimmjow a rougi !? souffla le rouquin encore un peu sous le choc. C'est vrai que c'était arrivé aussi à l'époque mais... 10 ans plus tard il y pense encore !!!? se réjouit Ichigo.

-Mmmmmoui !!! Dommage que tu l'ais pas vu tout perturbé, j'te jure que de voir un gars de sa carrure réagir comme ça c'est tout bonnement plaisant, fit Nell avec un grand sourire.

-Mouai, j'me doute, répliqua Ichigo en prenant faussement une expression boudeuse.

-Ah aller, tu reverras bien ça un jour ou l'autre !

-Tu parles, faudrait déjà que j'arrive à engager la conversation pour arriver à ce stade là, grinça le rouquin.

-Bah tu fais comme moi !! Tu parles, tu parles et tu parles encore et au bout d'un moment il craque et il te lâche quelques bribes de phrases. J'te jure, moi j'ai dû en avoir plus de cinq !!! Bon, elles étaient peut-être courtes mais c'était déjà ça !!

-Ouais, mais t'es plus dégourdie que moi pour la parlote, souffla l'orangé en étirant ses bras derrière son dos.

Nell observa un instant le visage de son ami. Il avait l'air apaisé et heureux. Le petit sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. C'était vrai que l'orangé rigolait bien avec eux quatre mais il n'avait jamais ce sourire si ravi, si tendre, ce sourire qui mélangeait tant de sentiments en même temps !

Nell hocha la tête pour elle même et serra un poing, elle déclara alors à son ami :

-Oï Ichi, fit-elle pour attirer l'attention de son vis-à-vis. C'est décidé, on rallonge notre jour de repos !!

-Quoi !? Pourquoi !? Tu veux que j'me fasse engueuler !!?

-Demain matin, première heure, on va chez Grimm !! Il est temps que tu repartes du bon pied !

Ichigo avait des yeux comme des soucoupes. Soit parce qu'il était surpris, soit parce que la déclaration de Nell l'avait soudainement illuminé, soit était-ce la peur d'un face à face avec le bleuté... ou peut-être même tout ça à la fois !

* * *

Voilà ^^ pas trop de péripéties dans ce chapitre (quoique y a des choses assez importante pour le reste de la fic) mais tout commence à ce bouger dans le suivant ^^


End file.
